


Life's a Zoo: Fall Edition

by queenbree17



Series: Life's a Zoo [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OT4, fall - Freeform, life's a zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year! Fall, Halloween, Christmas, New Years! Just a short little collection of autumn shenanigans with Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tsukki!





	1. First Day of Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It's fall and I'm back with my OT4!! This is technichally a continuation of Life's a Zoo, but you can definitely read it seperatly. Although, you should totally check out my whole series about these four idiots :D
> 
> *rating might change later

“Daisy really enjoys the little kids.” Kiyoko said as she groomed the owl on her arm.

Akaashi nodded. The two of them were cleaning up after a particularly busy night at the sanctuary. “She loves to play. I had been worried that she wouldn't handle the attention well, but she's great.”

“How’s the job going at Seijoh?” Kiyoko asked.

“Oh, it’s great.” Akaashi grinned, “I’ve－”

“Akaaashhhiiiii!!”

Kiyoko and Akaashi turned as Bokuto came barreling into the sanctuary at top speed. The owls, now quite accustomed to people running around and being loud, barely batted any eyes and just watched. Bokuto came to a halt just inches before knocking Akaashi over.

“Hi, Bokuto,” Kiyoko greeted.

“Hi,” Bokuto beamed, taking a moment to pet Daisy before turning to his boyfriend. “Akaashi, did you know that we missed the first day of fall?”

“I didn’t know it was a day to celebrate.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto’s jaw dropped, “Fall is the start of everything worth living for! Of course we need to celebrate it! We  _ have _ to get to the store right now and start buying decorations.”

Kiyoko chuckled and Akaashi sighed, “It’s well past midnight and most places are closed anyways. Let’s go later in the day when everything is open.”

Bokuto pouted for all of five seconds before bounding off after Kiyoko to help her with the owls. Akaashi watched as his boyfriend eagerly interacted with the owls. They all loved him. Despite how loud he could be, Bokuto was gentle and soft spoken when talking to the owls. He let them set the pace as he picked them up and cleaned or played with them. He also worked well with the other owl handlers at the zoo. Kiyoko was easily pulled into Bokuto’s rhythm and soon they were both throwing toys back and forth as Daisy and a few of the other brave owls darted after them.

Even though it was late, Bokuto was still as energetic as always. He and Akaashi left the sanctuary and walked through the empty zoo to head home. As they drove home Bokuto talked about his day at the gym and how his team was doing well. They were nearing the end of the school year now and several of the kids were going to have to quit so they could focus on school and some of them would be moving on to the older volleyball teams that Nishinoya and Tanaka taught.

“Don’t be too sad about that.” Akaashi said as they pulled into the driveway. “It’s not like you’ll never see them again. And for some of them you were their first real coach to get them really into the sport.”

Bokuto beamed and looped his arm through Akaashi’s, making him drop his keys as he tried to unlock the front door. “You’re the best, you know that right?”

Akaashi grinned, “Am I your favorite boyfriend?”

“I love you so much!” Bokuto said, evading the question. He knew better than to answer that. Especially with the fact that Kuroo was lazing on the couch as they walked in. Bokuto hurried Akaashi over to the couch so that he could launch himself into Kuroo’s ever welcoming arms.

Akaashi went down with a thud, half sprawled over Bokuto who was completely sprawled over Kuroo. “You’re up late,” Akaashi said.

Kuroo nuzzled his face close to Bokuto’s, “I missed you guys and just couldn’t wait until tomorrow.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “How cheesy.”

“You love it.” Kuroo said, snaking an arm around Bokuto to get to Akaashi.

“Where’s Tsukishima?” Akaashi asked, relaxing into the warmth of his boyfriends.

“Asleep.” Kuroo said, his voice quieting as the couch threatened to swallow him.

Akaashi peeled himself away from Bokuto and Kuroo reluctantly and stretched. “I think I’ll join him. I’m so sleepy.”

“We’ll be right behind you.” Kuroo called even as his and Bokuto’s eyes started to droop.

In the bedroom, Akaashi stripped down and crawled under the covers, barely getting any reaction from Tsukishima who was wrapped up tightly in the covers. As Akaashi settled down next to him, Tsukishima sighed and slowly pressed himself against his boyfriend. Or maybe it was just the added warmth that he was seeking.

***

The next morning Akaashi woke up to the sounds of someone getting dressed. He curled up in on himself and felt someone wrapping around him like an octopus. Just as he was about to slip back into sleep there was a dip in the bed.

“Heyyyyyy,” Kuroo whispered.

Tsukishima groaned and pulled Akaashi closer to his chest. Akaashi blinked slowly and Kuroo smiled down at him.

“What time is it? Why are you up so early?” Akaashi asked.

“Bokuto and I are going to run some errands.” Kuroo said quietly. He leaned down to kiss Akaashi, only to have Tsukishima swat him away, mumbling ‘mine’. Kuroo chuckled and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s cheek anyways. “We shouldn’t be out too long.”

Akaashi nodded and let himself melt back against Tsukishima as Kuroo left. He wasn’t sure how long he lay there or how many times he drifted off, but the house was silent when Akaashi finally opened his eyes and they didn’t immediately threaten to close again. He carefully freed himself from Tsukishima’s arms and climbed out of bed.

Akaashi was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he heard the front door open. Bokuto and Kuroo came in laden with quite a few bags, the two chatting excitedly.

“Akaashi! Look what we got!” Bokuto said as he and Kuroo spilled their bags across the table.

Akaashi picked up his place to keep it from being pushed onto the floor. Kuroo and Bokuto started pulling things out of the bags. There were so many festive fall decorations. The two picked up each item and showed it to Akaashi and eagerly talked about where they were going to put them.

Halfway through showing Akaashi everything, Kuroo started unwrapping things and Bokuto became too excited to decorate to even finish. Akaashi sat back in his seat and watched his boyfriends as he ate.

As the two wrestled with an ‘easy to assemble’ table centerpiece Tsukishima came rushing into the kitchen. His hair was a mess and he was tugging on his shirt as if he had gotten dressed in a hurry. He snagged Akaashi’s coffee and stole his fork to pick at Akaashi's breakfast. 

“Good morning.” Akaashi said, watching his boyfriend eat his food. 

“Sorry, I'm running late to a meeting.” Tsukishima mumbled around his full mouth. “I'll make you food when I get home.”

Before Akaashi could say anything, Tsukishima had pressed a kiss to his cheek and was dashing out the door, kissing Kuroo and Bokuto quickly on his way.

Tsukishima willed himself not to speed as he headed to the zoo. He didn't know why Daichi insisted on having morning meetings. Actually, with the amount of times Daichi dozed off it had to be Sugawara planning these meetings so early. Tsukishima glanced at the clock and cursed. He was already ten minutes late. As he got a red light next to a Starbucks, Tsukishima thought F-it, let's make it an even fifteen minutes late.

To his credit, Tsukishima  _ did _ hurry through the zoo to the offices instead of taking his time. No one batted an eye as he slipped into the room, not even Suga as he talked about the zoo’s profits and fundings. Maybe no one noticed him.

Tsukishima sipped at his pumpkin spice latte at the back of the room, wishing that Starbucks sold those things year round. He half listened as Daichi talked about opportunities and new events he was going to hold during the holidays. Tsukishima liked autumn, and not just because his birthday was in it. He loved the leaves and the sweater weather and the hot chocolate and the pumpkin flavored everything. He wonders if his boyfriends wanted to go back to that cabin on the lake to see the leaves.

“Alright,” Daichi said, clapping his hands together. “We’ll have another meeting in a few weeks and make sure to bring coffee for everyone if you're late.”

Tsukishima met Daichi’s eyes and lifted a hand in apology. Maybe someone had noticed him after all. He got up with everyone else and shuffled out of the office, making idle talk with managers he only talked to at meetings. Yaku, Kuroo’s manager with the lions, talked about their new cub and how well Lev was doing. Tsukishima nodded politely as tried to discreetly slip away from that conversation. Ever since Yaku and Lev had really started dating Lev was all Yaku would talk about. How amazing the guys was. How tall the guy was. How funny the guy was. How much the lions loved the guy. Tsukishima really hoped none of his boyfriends talked to others like this. No wonder so many people hated talking to people in relationships.

“Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima cursed, he had almost slipped away unnoticed. He turned around without a smile to find Narita waving at him. If it had been anyone else Tsukishima would have probably just turn around and keep walking, but Narita was the one who had taken over as the manager of the reptiles after Tsukishima had moved over to the owls with Akaashi.

“Hey,” Tsukishima said.

Narita game him a bright smile. “I was wondering if you wanted to help out with the reptiles during the holidays.”

“You guys still haven’t found another manager?” Tsukishima asked.

Narita shook his head. “There aren’t exactly a bunch of candidates lining up to work with frogs and snakes.”

Tsukishima thought about saying no, but he’d always had a soft spot for reptiles. “Sure, I’ll help. You should scope out kids straight out of college. That’s where they got me.”

Narita beamed and patted Tsukishima on the shoulder. “Thanks so much.”

After that, Tsukishima made sure to sneak out for real before anyone else could talk to him. He was still sleepy and he wondered if any of his boyfriends were home to cuddle with him. 

The drive home was uneventful and Tsukishima pulled into the driveway. As he got out of the car he cut through the grass like he always did and ended up tripping over something. He righted himself and looked over his shoulder to see what had tripped him, only to have his foot get caught on something else. Tsukishima broke his fall with his long arms. He scowled at the yard as he got back up. He was standing in the middle of several lawn decorations. Who the hell had put those there?

There was a little picket fence with pumpkins painted on it along the sidewalk. An owl in a nest of orange leaves sat where Tsukishima had just tried to walk. And were those half naked gnomes with rakes over there?

Kuroo had always loved decorating for the holidays and Tsukishima had quickly learned that Bokuto did too. He probably should have expected this sooner.

Tsukishima went inside to find no one home. There was a note on the table stating that Bokuto and Kuroo had gone out shopping with their siblings and Akaashi had run to get groceries. Tsukishima kicked his shoes off and made his way to the fridge. Maybe he could curl up on the couch until Akaashi got home. 

Tsukishima huffed as he reached for the fridge door handle. Several new magnets had been added to the already full fridge. Little owls with hearts and smiling pumpkins decorated the fridge. As he opened the door a few of the leaf shaped magnets fell and Tsukishima didn’t even bother to pick them up. He rummaged until he found something he wanted and let the fridge swing shut, pausing to take a deep breath when he heard more magnets fall behind him.

He made his way back to the living room to watch some tv and kill time. At the couch he was met with way too many pillows with cheesy sayings and lots of owls. Tsukishima shoved them all to one end and reached for the remote on the coffee table. It got stuck on the new table runner, knocking a book and a few coasters onto the floor. After much struggling, Tsukishima finally freed the remote and cautiously sat back, hoping for no more issues. Never in his life had it been so tedious to just grab food and sit on the couch.

Tsukishima ended up falling asleep and the sound of the front door woke him. He blinked, his glasses askew, as Akaashi walked in. He sleepily got up to help Akaashi with his bag laden arms.

“Have you been home long?” Akaashi asked.

“Long enough to hate all these decorations.”

Akaashi laughed, “I like all the added owls.”

“Of course you do.” Tsukishima said with a roll of his eyes. 

The two put away all the groceries and then Akaashi followed Tsukishima back to the couch where the tv was still on. Without having to be asked, Akaashi slipped in against Tsukishima's side and soon the pair of them were falling asleep, neither waking up until Kuroo and Bokuto got home with even more decorations.


	2. Leaves and Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to post!! I totally had plans for october but then i got a job at a halloween store (best job in the world BTW)
> 
> anywayssss lets jump right into fall with my lovely boys!!

“Lev, don't let them do that!” Yaku called.

Kuroo looked up from the buckets he was cleaning to see Lev with the lions as they all leaned hazardously over the edge of their tallest rock.

“They're giant cats! They'll be fine if they fall.” Lev called.

Kuroo chuckled. Yaku was forever calling after Lev to be careful. It was adorable. Kuroo watched Yaku wave his arms as he talked and Lev smile at him with that big goofy grin. Kuroo knew that grin. He'd felt it on his own face when he listened to his boyfriends talk. Lev and Yaku were cute together.

A gust of wind rushed through the air, shaking the branches overhead. Kuroo looked up just as a few leaves fell. He breathed in deep. Fall was the best time of year. Everything cooled down. Places served hot chocolate. Tsukki wore his big cozy sweaters. Akaashi turned into a cuddle hog. And Bokuto seemed to shine even more in the warm colors.

Kuroo continued to clean the buckets, now ready for his shift to end so he could go get some hot chocolate. Time passed quickly after that and soon he was kicking off his muddy boots and waving goodbye to Yaku, who had abandoned Lev and the lions to finish paperwork.

Kuroo hurried over to the zoo cafe hoping beyond hope that they had already started making hot chocolate. It was already cooling down, but was it cool enough for people to want to buy hot chocolate? Yes, it had to be. After all, Kuroo was wanting to buy some.

“Afternoon, Kuroo!” 

“Hey, Hana,” Kuroo said, leaning over the counter to better read the menu behind Hana. “Have you started making hot chocolate yet?”

“Yep! We still haven't settled on a name this year, though. Runa wants to call it Monkey’s Chocolate.” Hana said as she rung Kuroo up and started making him his hot chocolate.

“That makes it sound like it's poop.” Kuroo shook his head. “I can't believe Daichi lets you name all the stuff on the menu.”

“It makes it fun! Besides, who wants French fries when you can have Elephant French Fries?”

Kuroo laughed. “I'd definitely pick elephant fries over regular fries.”

“My point exactly.” Hana said as she handed Kuroo two hot chocolates. “Let me know if you come up with any good names.”

“Will do,” Kuroo promised as he took the drinks and headed for the zoo’s front entrance where Tsukishima said he'd be waiting.

“Tsukki!”

Tsukishima looked up from his phone and Kuroo felt his heartstrings tug at the soft smile that graced his boyfriend’s face. Kuroo walked right up to Tsukki and kissed him. He couldn't help but grin stupidly at the furious blush that colored Tsukishima's face when he pulled away.

“What was that for?”

“Just ‘cuz.” Kuroo said, stepping back and handing Tsukishima a cup of hot chocolate. He tugged at the sleeve of the sweater Tsukki was wearing, “Come onnnn, let's go home.”

Tsukishima took a sip of the warm sweet drink and happily followed his boyfriend to the car. 

At home Bokuto and Akaashi were in the kitchen. Akaashi sat on the floor with two cats curled up on his lap as they watched Bokuto move around. There was a basket on the counter that Bokuto would peer into before turning to rummage in a drawer or a cabinet.

“What's all this?” Kuroo asked, dropping to the floor next to Akaashi as Tsukishima wandered over to the counter.

“Bokuto said we were going on a picnic to watch the sunset.” Akaashi said. He reached over to steal Kuroo's hot chocolate. “He's been packing that basket for over an hour.”

“It would have been faster if you just packed it for him.”

Akaashi shook his head. “I tried. He said he wants the picnic to be perfect but he doesn't even know what he wants to have.”

“All packed.” Tsukishima called. 

Kuroo and Akaashi looked up, a look of surprise on Akaashi's face. Bokuto was beaming, picnic basket in hand.

“How did you pack so fast?” Akaashi asked, accepting the hand Kuroo held out as the two got up from the floor.

Tsukishima winked, “I’m just that good.”

Bokuto laughed and grabbed Tsukishima's hand to lead him out the kitchen. “Come on, let's go watch the sunset.”

The four of them ended up at the big park on the other side of town. Leaves were starting to fall and Tsukishima made short work of gathering as many as he could so Bokuto had something to jump in. It wasn't as spectacular as they make it look in the movies, but Kuroo ended up with some nice pictures of Bokuto and Tsukki grinning with leaves falling around them.

Akaashi rested his head on Kuroo's shoulder, idly watching as Bokuto and Tsukishima swung their hands together. 

“Ooh, Kuroo look!” Akaashi said, sitting up.

Kuroo looked over to where Akaashi was pointing and grinned. “Tsukki is going to be so excited, they're selling hot chocolate.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement and got up to go to the little pop up stand in the park.

“Evening, you looking for some good hot chocolate?” The guy manning the stand asked.

Akaashi nodded. “Four please.”

Tsukishima and Bokuto had returned to their picnic blanket by time Akaashi got back. They all huddled close together to drink as the sun started to set over the trees. Tsukishima took selfies with his hot chocolate and the sun in the back. Bokuto had Akaashi in his lap, arms securely wrapped around him. Kuroo held Akaashi's hand as he pressed further into Tsukishima's space until he practically had his nose buried in the blond's neck.

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Kuroo asked, pressing a gentle kiss to Tsukki’s neck.

Tsukishima hummed and leaned into Kuroo's warmth as the night's chill slowly seeped in. “You might have, but I could always stand to hear you say it a few more times.”

Kuroo grinned and kissed Tsukishima’s neck, trailing his lips up until he found the corner of Tsukishima’s mouth. “Tsukki, I love you.”

Tsukishima's lips quirked up for a millisecond before he turned his head to properly kiss his boyfriend.

“Tsukki, I love you.” Kuroo heard in a mocking voice. “Kind of sappy, don't you think, Akaashi?”

“Mhm.” Akaashi hummed in agreement. “The fall always turns Kuroo into a bigger sap than usual.”

Kuroo and Tsukishima pulled away from each other to look at their boyfriends. Akaashi was curled up in Bokuto’s lap and Bokuto had his arms and legs wrapped around Akaashi, their limbs entwining until it was hard to tell what was who's.

“Sappy?” Tsukishima asked. “You two have practically fused together and you are playing with each other's fingers.”

“We aren't talking about me and Akaashi.” Bokuto said, “We are talking about you two being all gross and sappy and kissing all sweetly and looking cute.”

A grin spread across Kuroo's face and he pulled away from Tsukishima to lean in close to Akaashi and Bokuto. “You two aren't jealous, are you?”

Kuroo watched Bokuto stutter out a denial. Akaashi, on the other hand, stared right back at Kuroo and asked, “What would you do if we  _ were _ jealous?”

Kuroo's grin widened. He put a hand on the side of Akaashi face and pulled him close until their lips met and they were kissing. Akaashi leaned into the kiss and his eyes slipped shut. There was the sound of the leaves as they fell and the feel of Bokuto’s arms still around him and Kuroo's hands on his neck.

“Still jealous?” Kuroo asked as he pulled back.

“I was never jealous to start with.” Akaashi said, “But if I get more of that for being jealous, I can be.”

Kuroo chuckled and Akaashi felt Bokuto's arms tighten around him.

“Kuroo,  _ I’m _ jealous.” Bokuto said with a pout.

“Ohoho?”

Kuroo pulled Akaashi close to him again, their noses brushing together. “You jealous of this?” Kuroo kept his eyes on Bokuto as he pressed a sweet kiss to Akaashi's lips. “How about now?” Kuroo pressed in further, catching Akaashi's lip between his teeth, drawing a groan from him.

“Kurooooo,” Bokuto whined.

Kuroo laughed and pulled back, immediately reaching out to pull Bokuto in for a kiss. It was tender and soft and it jostled Akaashi in Bokuto's lap as Bokuto and Kuroo really got into it.

“Pft, how sappy.” Tsukishima commented as Akaashi climbed out of Bokuto’s lap to sit next to him. Kuroo and Bokuto barely noticed his absence as they continued to make out.

“ _ They’re _ sappy?” Akaashi asked in disbelief. “Tsukishima, you have to be the sappiest of all of us.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, “I’m not sappy.”

Akaashi grinned and bumped shoulders with his boyfriend, “Okay, if you say so.”

“I’m not sappy!” Tsukishima huffed.

Akaashi only nodded in agreement as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, Tsukki!”

Tsukishima looked up as Bokuto came into his office, huge smile on his face. Tsukishima felt his own smile tug at the corners of his lips. Bokuto was always a sight for sore eyes, especially when he had paperwork he didn’t want to do.

“Hi, Bokuto, are you working tonight?”

Bokuto shook his head and leaned over Tsukishima’s desk, placing a styrofoam cup on front of him. “I just wanted to swing by and bring you your favorite drink from your favorite boyfriend.”

Tsukishima laughed at that and picked up the hot chocolate to take a long needed sip. His whole body was warmed to the core. He sighed in contentment, letting the warmth spread until he felt calm and not bothered by his paperwork. The last hot chocolate he had had was at the park several days before and this one brought back memories of that nice evening.

Tsukishima looked up to see that Bokuto didn’t have his own hot chocolate. “Did you want a sip?”

“You know I’d never turn down hot chocolate.” Bokuto said. “Especially since it’s you, Tsukki, offering your favorite drink to your favorite boyfriend.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Tsukishima asked as Bokuto took a sip.

“Because it’s true.” Bokuto said with a cheeky grin.

“I  don’t have a favorite boyfriend, because I love you all.” Tsukishima said, leaning back in his chair. There was no way in hell he was about to admit to any type of favoritism. The last time one of them did that it was a war between all of them as they fought to be everyone’s favorite.

“Can I persuade you?” Bokuto asked. 

Before Tsukishima could even answer, Bokuto was around the desk and leaning into Tsukishima’s space. He placed his hands on the armrests of the chair to keep Tsukishima from escaping. Bokuto pressed an open mouthed kiss to Tsukishima’s neck. Tsukishima pushed on Bokuto’s chest to get him away, but he wouldn’t move.

“Hey, Tsukki.” Bokuto murmured, his head lifting so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Whatever it was that Bokuto said was lost on Tsukishima. When Bokuto opened his mouth to speak his breath rushed over Tsukishima and he could smell the hot chocolate. That sweet smell combined with Bokuto's deep voice and his solidness stopped Tsukishima from pushing. Instead, Tsukishima’s hands fisted in Bokuto's shirt.

Bokuto chuckled. He whispered something and leaned in close so his breath washed over Tsukishima, who sat up just enough so their lips could meet. Their mouths opened for each other and they melted into one another

Kissing Bokuto was like being engulfed in a warm hug on a cool day. Kissing Bokuto when he was being dominant like this was like being suffocated by the sun itself in all the right ways.

Tsukishima gasped as Bokuto pressed him back farther into his chair. He could feel his body thrumming with the heat that radiated from his boyfriend. And that taste of hot chocolate on Bokuto's tongue was driving Tsukishima mad.

Bokuto fisted his hand in Tsukishima's hair to keep him close before he pulled back, keeping Tsukishima where he was. He grinned at the way Tsukishima was out of breath and looked dazed.

“So,” Bokuto said, licking his lips.

“So,” Tsukishima repeated, “You just going to stand there or are you going to get back over here?”

“That depends.”

Tsukishima frowned, “Depends on what?”

“Does all this make me your favorite boyfriend?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima blanched. “Why are you suddenly so worried about that?”

“I'm not,” Bokuto said defensively, “I just want to be the favorite.”

Tsukishima smiled softly as Bokuto deflated back against the desk. He sat up and scooted his chair forward, “Bokuto, you're my sun and stars and you're one of my favorite boyfriends.”

Tsukishima took Bokuto's hands in his and lifted his head and waited for Bokuto to kiss him again. Bokuto smiled and kissed him.

“Just  _ one _ of your favorite boyfriends? Couldn't I be your  _ only _ favorite boyfriend?” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You're my  _ only _ sun and stars.”

Bokuto hummed in content and moved back in for another kiss. Tsukishima let himself be swallowed by Bokuto's warmth, his paperwork forgotten for now.

 

* * *

 

“Look! Look! We finished our bingo sheet!” Two little kids bounced up and down in front of Akaashi on the other side of the zoo, excitedly showing him all the crossed off owls they had.

“Wow, you guys are fast.” Akaashi said as he beamed at the kids. “Let me get you some treats to feed the owls.”

The kids eagerly took the treats and ran off to find owls to feed. Akaashi was so happy with how well the sanctuary had been doing. Schools were starting to bring classes more frequently to learn about the owls. Kids had become regulars on the weekends. Akaashi had also started getting quite a few kids signing up to volunteer.

“You really like the kids, huh?” Kuroo asked, coming up beside Akaashi as he watched the kids gently coo and feed an owl they had found on the edge of the stage.

“They just seem so happy to learn and they're so nice to the owls.” Akaashi said, turning to look at his boyfriends. He laughed when he saw him. “What happened to you?”

Kuroo's clothes were rumpled and he had dirt on his face and leaves in his hair. Akaashi reached up and pulled the leaves out. “You look like you've been playing with the lions. I thought that was Lev’s job.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Believe it or not, Lev’s job is being a lion handler like me not another playmate. And I was cleaning out the lion’s den. It was absolutely filthy!”

“Almost like animals lived there?” Akaashi asked, fishing a towel out of his back pocket to wipe off his dirty boyfriend.

“ _ Exactly  _ like animals lived there.” Kuroo exclaimed.

Akaashi laughed and Kuroo smiled at the way his eyes crinkled at the corners. Kuroo took a step closer and wrapped Akaashi up in a hug.

Akaashi squealed, god, Kuroo found that cute, and pushed at Kuroo's chest. “Kuroo! You're filthy!”

Kuroo ignored his boyfriend's protests and continued to hug Akaashi close to his chest. Akaashi eventually gave up and went limp in Kuroo's arms, accepting his fate of being hugged by a dirty lion handler. When he pulled back he grinned at the pathetic look in Akaashi's face.

“I'm sorry, I just had to hug you. You looked so cute when you laugh.” Kuroo said as he straightened Akaashi shirt and brushed off some dirt.

Akaashi blushed, “I’m not cute.”

Kuroo took Akaashi's hand in his and squeezed. “You  _ are _ cute, Babe.”

Before Akaashi could say anything else a little girl tugged on his shirt for his attention. Akaashi quickly pulled his hand from Kuroo's and bent down to listen to what the girl had to say.

“Could I pet one of the owls?” The little girl asked. She had long black hair tumbling down that she fiddle with as she talked.

Akaashi smiled at her, “Of course, did you see an owl you wanted to pet?”

The girl pointed out an owl that Kiyoko was with. Akaashi offered his hand for her to take and he led her across the sanctuary to Kiyoko. Kuroo watched as Akaashi interacted with the little girl. He showed her how to greet the owl, how to pet it and feed it treats when it grew restless. The little girl giggled and smiled brightly at Akaashi the whole time.

“All the kids really like you.” Kuroo said when Akaashi finally came back to him.

“Yeah, it's so great to talk to them and play with them.” Akaashi said. “I never thought I'd like them so much, but I love it when they come.”

“Would you ever want one of your own?”

Akaashi turned to look at Kuroo. “You mean like adopt?”

Kuroo shrugged and met Akaashi's gaze. “Yeah, would you ever want to adopt?”

“Not right now.” Akaashi said, “With you, Bokuto, and Tsukishima I already have my hands full enough.”

Kuroo chuckled and grabbed Akaashi to pull him in for another hug.

“Oh my god, Kuroo, go take a bath!”

“Not before I hug you first!”

Akaashi grumbled and complained, but he let Kuroo hug him and call him cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see you guys in the next chapter! <3


	3. Haunted Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its been ages since i've posted, sorry!!!!! but im back and like crazy late with a halloween chapter lol
> 
> anyways enjoy and as always, let me know what you want and what you thought of my writing!

“Okay, so first on the list is this one.” Tsukishima said, taking his pen to draw on Bokuto’s paper.

“Why not that one?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima shook his head. “If we do that one first then Kuroo will bail.”

Bokuto pursed his lips for a second before nodding in agreement. “Okay, thennnnn, this one last?”

“No. That one definitely has to be in the middle. How about third?”

Bokuto grinned. “Good idea.”

“Hooo.”

“Daisy agrees too!” Bokuto said cheerfully, reaching out to pat the owl on the head. She sat perched at the edge of the table as Tsukishima and Bokuto poured over a list of all the best haunted houses in town.

“Look, this one takes pictures throughout the house.” Tsukishima said, “I want the sheer terror on Kuroo’s face immortalized so we  _ have _ to do this one.”

“Yes!”

“Hooo!”

“Tsukki, this one is free if you can make it through the entire forest.”

“Write that one down.” Tsukishima said.

“Hey guys, what're you doing?” Akaashi asked as he came up to their table.

“Only hand selecting the best haunted houses in town!” Bokuto said excitedly. “The four of us are going to hit up all of them all at once.”

“And here I thought you two might actually be doing work over here at our work table in the sanctuary where we work.” Akaashi said.

“You expect too much of us.” Tsukishima said.

Akaashi chuckled and peered down at what Bokuto and Tsukishima had come up with so far. “You do know that Kuroo won't go for any haunted houses at all. Not even the kid ones, right?”

Tsukishima pushed his glasses up his nose and Akaashi swore light glinted off them. “That's why we aren't telling him  _ where _ we're going.”

“That's just cruel.”

“Or is it just smart?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima laughed and Daisy joined him, hooting and hopping in place. Akaashi grinned and shook his head. “I really don't think Kuroo’s going to like this plan.”

“Ooh ooh! Tsukki, look at this one!” Bokuto said excitedly showing Tsukishima another haunted house. 

Akaashi, knowing that he wasn't about to get his boyfriends to not trick Kuroo into going to haunted houses, patted Daisy in the head and went back to work.

As the hours ticked by the sanctuary grew louder as the owls grew more active. It was the middle of the week so there weren't many visitors but that didn't stop the owls from eagerly swooping down close to guests in hopes of free treats.

 

* * *

 

“Sooo, where are we going?” Kuroo asked. “Is it another romantic picnic? Now is the perfect time.”

Akaashi watched as Kuroo got dressed as per Tsukishima’s request. He shrugged when Kuroo looked to him. He wasn't about burst the happy bubble Kuroo had. Kuroo did not do haunted houses. He might talk a big game but at his core, Kuroo was a big softy.

“Are we really about to do this to Kuroo?” Akaashi whispered as Bokuto came into the room.

Bokuto grinned, “Of course. I love them and I can't believe we missed going to them on Halloween.”

“Yes, I know  _ you  _ love them. But Kuroo is not the biggest fan.”

“What about me?” Kuroo asked, coming over to where Bokuto and Akaashi were.

“We were just talking about how you look super excited for tonight.” Bokuto said with a huge smile.

Akaashi marveled at how easily Bokuto distracted Kuroo from what they were talking about to what Kuroo wanted to talk about. He vaguely wondered how often Bokuto did that.

“It's a picnic, isn't it?” Kuroo asked excitedly.

“It's getting kind of dark for a picnic, don't you think?” Tsukishima said, coming into the room.

“A movie date?” Kuroo asked.

“A surprise.” Tsukishima said.

Bokuto beamed and grabbed Kuroo's arm to lead him out of the room and to the front door. “It's going to be so much fun.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes as he followed his boyfriends. Kuroo insisted on sitting in the front as Tsukishima drove. Akaashi settled on watching the sky get darker as Kuroo threw endless guesses as to where they were going. They grew wilder and more far fetched as Tsukishima drove them farther out of town and towards a more forested and secluded area. 

“Uhhh,” Kuroo peered out the car window as Tsukishima pulled into a dirt parking lot. “Where are we?”

The parking lot was only half full. Being a week or so after Halloween, Akaashi assumed most people weren't as crazy about haunted houses. Most normal people were probably already starting their Christmas shopping and decorating. 

_ I guess we aren't exactly normal. _ Akaashi thought to himself as the four of them got out of the car.

Bokuto took Kuroo's hand and pulled him across the parking lot. Akaashi could already hear people laughing and screaming. One look at Kuroo and he knew he could hear them too. 

The sound of a chainsaw ripped through the air and Kuroo planted his feet. “Tell me this isn't a haunted house.”

“This isn't a haunted house.” Tsukishima said, taking Kuroo's other hand.

“That's not funny, Tsukki.” Kuroo said, his lower lip jutting out. “Why are we here?”

“Haunted houses are so much fun!” Bokuto said excitedly. “We didn't do any during October because we were all so busy.”

“And then we had Daichi’s Halloween party so we couldn't do one on Halloween.” Tsukishima said.

“You guys know I don't like these.” Kuroo said, trying to pull his hands from his boyfriends’ grasps. “This is so not a date.”

Bokuto held tight, “But they're so much fun! And we never said we were going on a date”

“You haven't been to one in years,” Tsukishima said, tugging at Kuroo's hand in an attempt to pull his boyfriend closer to where the trees loomed over a large building.

Kuroo frowned and looked to Akaashi for help. Akaashi shrugged, “We’re already here.”

“Akaashi!” Kuroo wailed. “I knew these two wouldn't back down, but I thought you'd have my back.”

Akaashi stepped closer to Kuroo and smiled at him. “Haunted houses mean you can hold anyone's hand you want the whole time.”

Kuroo jutted out his bottom lip and looked back to where their car was parked. Akaashi was sure he was planning to try and hide out in their car and wait to go home.

Tsukishima cleared his throat, “We worked so hard on planning this. Most of the ones we wanted to go to were closed.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement, “It’ll be so much fun! Haunted houses are, like, the best part of Halloween.”

The two of them turned their puppy dog eyes on Kuroo. Only a few moments passed before Kuroo sighed and agreed to go in the haunted house. Akaashi shook his head. Puppy dog eyes were a low blow. Kuroo was never one to refuse puppy eyes, no matter who's they were.

Kuroo took a deep breath and nodded his head, looking over at the dark shadows looming from the haunted house. “Okay, it'll be fun.”

Tsukishima and Bokuto cheered and grab Kuroo's arms to pull him down the pathway. Akaashi followed as he smiled at how convincing Kuroo had sounded.

“Are you ready to be scared?” A deep voice asked as Bokuto bought their tickets.

“Hahahaha,” Kuroo laughed nervously.

Akaashi took his hand and squeezed as the two followed Tsukishima and Bokuto into the dark entrance. “You know you don't have to go if you don't want to.”

Kuroo shook his head. “No, this'll be fun.” He said as he grabbed tight at Akaashi's hand when the lights flashed to show a ghoul in a corner. 

Akaashi patted Kuroo’s arm and pulled him through the house. Akaashi didn’t find the place all that scary. It had lots of flashing lights and eerie sounds, but nothing crazy. He could hear Bokuto and Tsukishima ahead of them. They would laugh at some of the scenes and grab each other when something scared them. Kuroo, on the other hand, had a death grip on Akaashi’s arm as they walked. He didn’t scream or cower away from stuff, but he also wasn’t having a great time like Bokuto and Tsukishima.

To Kuroo it felt like hours before they finally made it through the House. He didn’t know why these things freaked him out, they just always had. He took a deep breath when he and Akaashi made it out.

“Whoo!” Bokuto called, “That was a good one.”

Tsukishima nodded in agreement and the turned to Kuroo, “What’d you think?”

“Piece of cake.” Kuroo said with a wave of his hand. He let his hand fall from Akaashi’s arm. 

Bokuto pulled Kuroo into a hug with a huge grin, “Aw man, I was worried you’d make us go home after the first one.”

Tsukishima tugged them towards where their car was parked, “If you thought that one was good, just wait for the next one.”

“Next one?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima nodded, “This is going to be so much fun.”

Kuroo laughed nervously as he was ushered into the car. He thought about asking to go home instead, but he knew how much Tsukishima and Bokuto loved haunted houses. They had been talking nonstop about them since they started opening up in September. Kuroo had rapidly shot them down and now that they had this whole thing planned out there was no way Kuroo could shoot them down again.

Bokuto and Tsukishima sat in the front seat excitedly chattering about where they were going next. Kuroo caught a glimpse of the list of about six haunted houses Bokuto had in his hand and took a deep breath. He could do this. Bokuto and Tsukishima were so excited, he wasn’t going to ruin this for them.

Akaashi watched Kuroo out of the corner of his eye. The drive wasn’t long to the next house and soon the four were getting out of the car in front of an old farmhouse. There were still many people waiting in the entrance line as Tsukishima hurried to save them a spot.

Akaashi took Kuroo’s hand in his and squeezed. Kuroo smiled thankfully at him. 

“This one looks pretty scary.” Kuroo said.

“Oh man, just wait until the one in the forest.” Bokuto said, holding open the door for his boyfriends to go into the ominous barn first.

“Ahhhhhhh, I can’t wait.” Kuroo muttered.

_ You can do this, you can do this. _ Kuroo chanted to himself in his head.  _ The first haunted house wasn’t that terrible. You made it through that one, you can do this. Don’t even think about the forest one coming up. _

Akaashi could feel Kuroo’s clammy hand clinging tight to him as they walked through the sectioned off barn house. It was dark inside with more flashing lights than the last one. There were also more actors inside, ready to jump scare and interact with them.

Kuroo tried to stare straight ahead, focusing on Tsukishima’s back. Thanks to the flashing light and the sound effects the scenes being played out seemed so lifelike and Kuroo was really starting to freak out.

“Hey, Kuroo,” Akaashi whispered, well aware of his uncomfortable boyfriend. “Is that guy using spaghetti as his guts?”

Kuroo blinked and looked at Akaashi, momentarily forgetting he was in the middle of a haunted house. He looked over to the guy Akaashi had pointed out and smiled a little. “Yeah it kind of does.”

Akaashi smiled back, glad to see Kuroo relaxing a bit. “Does that girl know that that is way too much blood? It looks like they just dumped the last of the blood they had onto her.”

Kuroo chuckled and the two continued on through the haunted house like that. Akaashi would point out obvious flaws and Kuroo gratefully sought them out and laughed. Before Kuroo knew it he and Akaashi were already stumbling out of the haunted house.

The rest of the night went fairly quickly for Kuroo as he and Akaashi laughed their way through the houses. Kuroo couldn’t quite believe he had been so scared of them when they consisted of actors and fake blood. It wasn’t until the last haunted house that Kuroo started feel terrified again.

“Oh man, this is going to be so awesome.” Bokuto said as they got out of their car next to a heavily wooded area.

“Is the haunted house inside there? That forest is really dark.” Kuroo said.

“No,” Tsukishima said, “The forest  _ is _ the haunted house.”

A guy dressed as a bloody clown walked over to them with a clipboard in hand, “Hi, welcome to The Forest. Have you been here before?”

Bokuto shook his head and the clown handed him the clipboard and a pen. “Well hopefully we don’t scare you too much that you don’t come back next year. This is just a waiver that each person has to sign before going into The Forest.”

Kuroo frowned. None of the other haunted houses had made them sign waivers or even had an employee to come and greet them like this.

“Basically the waiver is informing you that our actors not only interact with you but also touch or grab you. We are not liable for any injuries you get while in our forest. If at anytime you feel unsafe or too scared there are plenty of exits that you may use to leave.” The clown said and Kuroo felt himself starting to sweat.

“Now, about the forest. There are many pathways to get through and we have many lanterns in there so you can see where you are walking. Your goal is to make it through the forest. If you make it you through you get refunded your admission price.” The clow grinned at that, “Let’s just say that most people don’t get their money back.”

Kuroo gulped. It was already very dark outside and the wind was blowing through the leaves eerily.

Bokuto took the clown’s offered pen and signed the waiver he had been given. Tsukishima was next to sign and then hand the clipboard to Kuroo.

Kuroo started down at the paper. The waiver itself was two pages long and Kuroo felt like he should call a lawyer to go over it with him.

_ Not responsible for injuries. _

How many injuries had to have happened here that they had to say that now? 

“You know what,” Akaashi said just as Kuroo was gathering up the courage to sign away his life. “I think this one is too much for me.”

“What? No way!” Bokuto cried. “This is supposed to be the best, that’s why we saved it for last!”

Akaashi glanced at Kuroo, “I don’t know. I’m pretty tired too. Kuroo would you keep me company out here?”

Kuroo looked up and found himself nodding. “Yeah, sure.”

Tsukishima frowned and Bokuto complained loudly, but Akaashi insisted that the two of them go through the forest while Kuroo stayed with him. Tsukishima was the one to pull Bokuto along to the screams of The Forest.

Akaashi led Kuroo over to a bench and the two sat. Kuroo leaned over to bump his shoulder against Akaashi’s. “Thanks.”

“What for? I just didn’t want to go traipsing around a forest in the dark.” Akaashi said, casting Kuroo a sideways grin.

“Well then, you’re welcome.” Kuroo said, sitting up. 

“For what?” Akaashi asked as he turned to look directly at a laughing Kuroo.

“For staying behind with your wimpy ass.” Kuroo said, his smile glowing in the moonlight. “Do you want a bubble bath too? Or a foot massage for your delicate feet.”

Akaashi shoved Kuroo’s shoulder.

Kuroo just kept laughing, “My dainty boyfriend. Should I buy you a fainting couch?”

“You know what?” Akaashi said, throwing a foot into Kuroo’s lap. “I’ll take you up on that foot massage.”

Kuroo grabbed Akaashi’s leg, still laughing, and pulled Akaashi closer so that Akaashi was almost sitting on his lap.

“For real, thank you.” Kuroo said before leaning over to kiss Akaashi’s cheek.

Akaashi smiled. “We’ll work up to this one next year.”

Kuroo laughed and leaned his head against Akaashi’s shoulder. “Like hell i'm doing another haunted house.”

Akaashi laughed too just as Bokuto came walking over to them. He kept looking behind him and was hugging himself.

“Hey, did you make it through?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto shook his head, “That place is insane. Tsukki and I got split up almost immediately and people were grabbing at me and chasing me.”

“Has Tsukki already come out?” Kuroo asked, welcoming Bokuto into his and Akaashi’s little circle.

“I haven’t seen him.” Bokuto said, looking to the forest.

“Maybe he’s still in there.” Akaashi said.

The three of them waited for almost a half hour before they finally caught sight of Tsukishima coming around the forest.

“Tsukki!” Bokuto called, waving him over.

Tsukishima waved back before detouring over to where the clown that had greeted them earlier was standing.

“No way.” Kuroo said as Tsukishima handed something to the clown.

The clown looked surprised but took whatever it was that Tsukishima had given him. Tsukishima was handed something in return and an old Polaroid was pulled out to snap a picture of him before Tsukishima turned to meet up with his boyfriends.

“Did you know they take pictures of all the people that make it through the forest?” Tsukishima asked when he got to where his boyfriends were sitting close together.

“You made it through?” Bokuto asked in disbelief. “How? That place was terrifying!”

“It wasn’t that hard.” Tsukishima said with a shrug.

“Oh my god.” Kuroo said as Tsukishima turned to make his way to their car.

“They said they’ll post the picture on their website tomorrow.” Tsukishima said and no one could miss his smug smile at being the only one of them to make it through the forest. “Let’s go home. I’m tired.”

“We’re going to come back next year and I’m going to make it through for sure!” Bokuto said as they drove home.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Whatever, you were worse than Kuroo in here.”

Bokuto gasped, “It was terrifying in there! People were chasing me. I thought they were going to kidnap me!”

“I don’t think it’s even possible for someone to kidnap you, Bo.” Kuroo said.

Everyone laughed, the forest fading in the distance. “Happy late Halloween, Kuroo!” Bokuto said, reaching in the backseat to hug Kuroo.

“Happy fucking Halloween.” Kuroo relied. “Let’s never do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, the forest haunted house that i mentioned actually exists near where i live. i'm a huge wimp and have still yet to actually go out there D: but maybe some day ill go


	4. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter is short, but i hope you enjoy. just a heads up, i have no idea how snow works except for one christmas i spent in colorado years ago. i not only live in texas, but in south texas where it hasn't snowed in years and when it does it only snows for like a few hours and doesn't even stick. Although!! it did snow a few weeks ago and stuck for a day :D i actually didn't like it much lol GIVE ME TEXAS HEAT!!

Kuroo breathed in the calming warmth from Tsukishima as the two cuddle on the couch. It was cold outside and the two were curled up in Tsukishima’s sweaters with cats sleeping on either side of them, creating a warm and cozy bubble that Kuroo never wanted to leave.

“Babe, look at my cousin’s Christmas pictures.” Kuroo said, tilting his phone to the side.

Tsukishima looked up from a puzzle game he was playing on his own phone. “Are they wearing wings?”

Kuroo grinned, “Cheesy, right? They do these every year.”

“I remember when they did the nativity scene.” Tsukishima said with a laugh. 

Kuroo laughed too. “They put the dog in the manger!”

“Promise me you’ll never make us do anything like that.”

Kuroo burrowed closer against Tsukishima and reached for a cat. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep that promise. I mean, they really do make nice Christmas cards. Don’t you think so, Sushi?” Kuroo asked the cat. Sushi meowed back and started purring from the attention.

“If you try to take a photo of us like that I’ll break up with you.” Tsukishima said.

“He won’t break up with me. He’d miss me too much,” Kuroo whispered to the cat. Sushi meowed in agreement.

“That’s what he thinks.” Tsukishima said, reaching for the other cat that was sleeping next to him. “I think Khaleesi makes a nice replacement.”

Kuroo gasped and clutched his chest in shock, “I am nothing like a cat!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “You are exactly like a cat, Kuroo. You work with the cats at the zoo for God’s sake.”

Kuroo opened his mouth then shut it. He had no arguments. He had forever been compared to cats, there was no way he could deny the accusation. Instead, Kuroo leaned over until he had his nose pressed to Tsukishima’s neck. He took a moment to just let the closeness wash over him. “Tsukki, I can be as much like a cat as you want.”

Tsukishima pulled away so suddenly that Kuroo worried for a moment that he was being rejected. Tsukishima frowned down at him. “Since when are you into kinky stuff?”

A devilish grin spread over Kuroo’s face. He leaned back into Tsukishima’s space and rested his hands behind Tsukishima’s head so that their noses barely brushed each other. “Why do you ask? Got something in mind?”

“Um . . .”

Kuroo chuckled and twisted until he was straddling Tsukishima’s lap, jostling the cats right off the couch. Kuroo stared down his nose at Tsukishima and leaned down for a kiss. Just before their lips met Kuroo swerved and instead dropped his head to bite down on Tsukishima’s neck without warning.

“Ow!” Tsukishima exclaimed, but he didn’t push Kuroo away. He had never thought being bit that hard could turn him on so much, but here he was. He found his hands fisting into the bottom of Kuroo’s sweater to pull him close as Kuroo wiggled on his lap like a squirming cat. 

Kuroo continued to bite and nip at Tsukishima’s neck. Nothing as hard as that first one, but hard enough to start to pull low moans from the blond. Tsukishima let Kuroo do what he wanted for a bit, letting him shift again and again on his lap, letting him push and knead at his clothes as he bumped their heads together all while chewing on Tsukishima’s neck like a cat demanding attention.

When Kuroo started to climb up Tsukishima is when Tsukishima decided to take control. Kuroo let out a sound of surprise when Tsukishima grabbed his waist and pushed him back so fast that he went sprawling out on the couch face up. Tsukishima kept him pinned down as he looked over him.

He wanted to say something. Something different like ‘bad kitty’ or ‘naughty kitty’ But was that too much? They had never done any sort of roleplay before and Tsukishima wasn’t really sure where to go from here. He stared down at Kuroo who was staring back. Kuroo’s chest had been heaving when Tsukishima first flipped him over but he was calming down now.

It was quiet as Kuroo waited for what Tsukishima would do next, their eyes never wavering.

“Oh my goooooooooood!”

Tsukishima was the one to break eye contact and look over the top of the couch as Bokuto came barreling down the hall. He skidded around the couch and started waving his arms as he talked. 

“Ohmygod! I was . . . and then I . . . window . . . outside!” Only every other word that came out of Bukoto’s mouth was understandable with how fast he was talking.

Kuroo, still lying under Tsukishima, sat up. He kissed Tsukishima’s cheek and whispered, “To be continued,” before turning his attention to Bokuto.

Tsukishima flushed but it went unnoticed as Bokuto tried to explain himself again. When neither Kuroo nor Tsukishima still understood him, Bokuto grabbed their hands and dragged them off the couch. 

“Bokuto, I was warm!” Tsukishima complained.

Kuroo laughed as they followed Bokuto to the front door. When Bokuto threw open the door and pulled them outside Kuroo’s laughter stopped but his smile stayed.

“Oh wow!”

Tsukishima’s grumpy face faded as he held a hand out. “It’s snowing.”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you guys!” Bokuto exclaimed. “Isn’t it beautiful? The first snow of the season.”

“Bokuto!” Kuroo called.

Bokuto looked up just in time to have a snowball hit him in the face. Tsukishima laughed, jumping out of the way as Bokuto started scraping up his own snowball. The snow was still fresh and couldn’t have been falling for long, making Kuroo and Bokuto really work for their snowballs.

The two were really starting to get into their snowball fight when Akaashi drove up. The snow was starting to fall faster and Tsukishima was well aware of the fact that he was only wearing a sweater.

“Akaashiii!”

“Where are your coats?” Akaashi demanded as Bokuto and Kuroo came running up to greet him. Their cheeks were flushed and snow had turned their hair white.

“There was no time to grab them.” Bokuto said with a shrug.

Akaashi rolled his eyes but grinned. He loved his boyfriends. “Let’s go inside before Tsukishima freezes to death.”

“I’m not cold.” Tsukishima said even as a shiver racked through him and he hugged his knees to his chest from his spot on the porch steps.

“Okay, well I’m cold.” Akaashi said, opening the front door to let the warm waft out and tease his boyfriends. 

Tsukishima got up to follow him inside, still insisting that he had been just fine in his sweater. Bokuto and Kuroo followed too, stomping the snow off their shoes. Bokuto glanced over his shoulder one last time to watch the snow fall, leaving a blanket over their neighborhood, turning everything white, before shutting the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, i'm currently posting a chapter a day for the next few days ;) my little present to all you wonderful and lovely readers. happy holidays to everyone!


	5. The Tree

“Yes, yes, we promise not to put up any decorations before you get home.” Kuroo said over the phone. “Right now? I’m sitting at the kitchen table. . . Hmm? Tsukki is cooking and I think Akaashi is in the bathroom. . . No, he’s not pulling out any decorations. . . Shouldn’t you be training right now? . . . Bokuto, stop freaking out. We won’t do anything without you. . . Yeah, I love you too, bye.”

Kuroo dropped his phone on the table and leaned back in his chair. “Bokuto’s so cute when he frets.”

Tsukishima snorted, “I think the word you’re looking for is annoying. I don’t know why he’s so worked up over this. It’s just decorations.

“You’re so mean, Tsukki. Decorating is fun!”

“You know what else is fun?” Tsukishima asked. “Not freaking out.”

Kuroo tried to think of a comeback, but it was hard when Tsukishima placed a plate of food in front of him. His mouth started watering and he didn’t want to wait for Tsukishima to sit down or for Akaashi to come join them. Tsukishima smirked at Kuroo, knowing full well the effect his cooking had on his boyfriends.

“Mmm, it smells amazing over here.” Akaashi said as he joined them.

“Let’s eat before Bokuto comes home so that we can have our stamina to keep up with him.” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo spared no time in digging in. “How does Bokuto have so much energy after running around with kids all day?”

“That’s one mystery I don’t think we’ll ever solve.” Akaashi said with a laugh.

After they ate, Kuroo washed the dishes while Tsukishima roped Akaashi into helping him start baking. This year Tsukishima wanted to bake cookies for people for Christmas. Kuroo teased him about going soft but Tsukishima didn’t care when Bokuto had told him he thought it was very sweet.

Bokuto came home to the smell of cookies. He took in a deep breath as he kicked his shoes off by the door.

“Ooh, those look amazing.” Bokuto said as he entered the kitchen, reaching out for a fresh cookie cooling on the counter.

Fast as lightning, Tsukishima smacked his hand away, “Those aren’t for you.”

Bokuto frowned and stepped away from the counter a bit.

Akaashi came around the counter, “Why don’t you go take a shower and we can bring down the decorations. I know Kuroo wants to go to the store too.”

Bokuto nodded and turned to leave only to have Akaashi grab his hand. Confused, he looked down to find a cookie Akaashi had snagged off the counter. Bokuto beamed at his boyfriend and happily left the kitchen to take a shower.

“You’re lucky I made extras.” Tsukishima said, letting Akaashi know he had seen him sneak a cookie.

Akaashi just rolled his eyes and flicked flour at Tsukishima, “I know you made those extras just for us.”

“Yeah, but I wanted us to eat them while we decorated.” Tsukishima said, a pout forming on his lips as he started separating and sorting his cookies.

Akaashi waited for him to finish before moving to pin Tsukishima against the counter. Despite the fact that Tsukishima was taller than him, he still shrank back as Akaashi leaned into his space. “We’re still going to eat your cookies, Tsukki.”

Akaashi stood on his tiptoes and pressed a sweet kiss to Tsukishima’s lips before backing away and cleaning up the counter.

“Hey! You ate a cookie too.” Tsukishima accused, “I could taste the icing.”

Akaashi laughed, “It's a good thing you made extras then.”

Tsukishima huffed, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t actually that mad, he just liked to make a fuss since he knew he’d get kissed, especially when it was Akaashi giving them to him.

“Kurooooo!” Bokuto called from down the hall. There was a loud oomph from where the two collided against each other. Tsukishima and Akaashi left the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. They found Bokuto and Kuroo already pulling boxes of decorations from their hall closet.

“I want a real tree this year.” Akaashi said when he saw Kuroo reaching for their fake tree in the back of the closet.

Tsukishima frowned, “Real trees are such a mess.”

“I still want a real tree.” Akaashi persisted.

“Yes!” Kuroo agreed.

“No!” Bokuto said. “I’m with Tsukki. Real trees are the worst.”

“I thought you of all people would want a real tree, Bokuto.” Akaashi said.

Bokuto shook his head. “Trees should stay outside where they are supposed to be.”

“But do you really want to decorate a fake tree? It won’t be any fun and it doesn’t even smell like a real tree.” Akaashi said.

“Do you want to be continuously sweeping up all the needles?” Bokuto asked.

“And who wants their house to smell like a tree anyways?” Tsukishima said.

“That’s the best part! You guys are unbelievable!” Kuroo exclaimed. He sat down on the box the and Bokuto had just pulled out. “I’m going to sit on this box until you two agree that we are getting a real tree.”

Akaashi nodded and dropped down on top of the other box.

“So childish.” Tsukishima huffed. “Honestly, I don’t really care as long as I’m not the one having to clean up the pine needles.”

“Wahhh? You’re giving up so easily?” Bokuto cried.

“Ohohoh,” Kuroo beamed and jumped up. “Let’s go pick out a tree right now!”

Akaashi grinned and followed Kuroo to go find some shoes.

 

* * *

 

“I feel like you already had this all planned out.” Tsukishima said as Kuroo pulled into a Christmas tree nursery. “You knew exactly where you were going and everything.”

Kuroo just smiled as they all got out of the car. “You can never be too prepared. I always know where the best Christmas trees are sold.”

“That’s a really weird and specific thing to know,” Bokuto said.

“Cheer up, Bokuto!” Kuroo said, slinging an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. “You’ll feel so much better after we find the perfect tree.”

“And how long do you think it’ll take to find the perfect tree?” Tsukishima asked.

Akaashi fell into step next to Tsukishima, “Don’t be so grumpy. Finding the perfect tree will take as long as it needs to.”

Tsukishima complained and sulked with Bokuto but it wasn’t long before the two were finally pulled into Kuroo and Akaashi’s high spirits. Kuroo would grab one of their hands and drag them to a tree he thought was amazing only to drag them to a different tree not a few seconds later. Akaashi eagerly trailed behind Kuroo, talking rapidly about what he was looking for and why the current choice wasn’t to his liking.

Bokuto started to match pros and cons with Akaashi while Tsukishima began shooting down Kuroo’s choices only to pull him towards a different tree.

As Bokuto and Akaashi analyzed Kuroo’s latest find Tsukishima wandered down the next row of trees. He wasn’t really looking, just waiting on his boyfriends while aimlessly glancing around. When he got to the end of the row he stopped in his tracks.

“There you are, Tsukishima.” Akaashi called as he car around the corner. “Find any good ones?”

“I found the one.” Tsukishima said before taking off past rows of trees, not even waiting for anyone to follow him.

“Guys, I think Tsukishima found the one!” Tsukishima heard behind him. There were footsteps as Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi hurried to catch up to him.

“Did you find it?” Kuroo asked.

“Woah.” Bokuto said as he came to stand next to Tsukishima in front of the tree he had found. 

Tsukishima nodded, “This is it. I want this one.”

“I think it’s perfect.” Akaashi said as he and Bokuto circled around the tree. It wasn’t humongous, but it wasn’t tiny either. The branches were full and it stood up proudly among the other trees. Kuroo could already see it in their living room.

Kuroo and Bokuto threw their arms around Tsukishima. “This is the one! Let’s take it home.”

The four of them frantically searched for someone to pay so that they could take their tree home. The ride home was cheerful and full of anticipation. There was a struggle to get the tree down off the top of their car and through the front door, but after that they were home free. Kuroo and Tsukishima had barely finished standing the tree up when Akaashi and Bokuto were attacking it with lights.

Tsukishima made hot chocolate and pulled out the extra cookies he had made earlier as they started hanging ornaments. Bokuto turned on some music and grabbed Akaashi to dance. The house was filled with laughter and Christmas smells.

Kuroo smiled as he looked around. Akaashi now had a ladder and was putting ornaments up high. Bokuto was still dancing as his circled the tree, feeding Tsukishima cookies. Tsukishima was smiling in the glow of the Christmas lights and had never looked more beautiful.

“Kuroo, quit standing around and come help us!” Tsukishima called.

Kuroo laughed and accepted the hot cocoa he was handed. He was swept in a mini waltz with Bokuto for a moment before Akaashi got him onto the ladder to put their tree topper up.

After the tree was decorated the four of them flopped on the couch to admire their handiwork. 

“You know what? I think I changed my mind, I like the real tree.” Tsukishima said, reaching for his hot chocolate.

“That’s only because you were the one to pick it out.” Bokuto said.

Kuroo kisses Tsukishima’s cheek, “I told you real trees are the best.”

“I don’t know about the best,” Bokuto said, “But I do really like this tree.”

“I like it too.” Akaashi said as he sunk lower into the couch between his boyfriends and a cat jumped onto him.

“Oh! You know what we should do?” Bokuto exclaimed, “We should all put elf hats on and take a picture in front of the tree and make that our Christmas card!”

Kuroo and Tsukishima glanced at each other and Kuroo laughed. “That sounds like an excellent idea, Bo.”

“No way in hell are we doing that.” Tsukishima said.

“What if you dress up like Santa and we’re the reindeers?” Bokuto suggested.

“Wait, why does Tsukishima get to be Santa?” Akaashi asked.

“You can be Santa too if you want.” Bokuto said.

“There can’t be two Santas.” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo grinned, “If you want to be Santa does that mean that you’ll let us take a Christmas card photo then?”

Tsukishima shook his head, “Still not going to take one, but I want to be Santa.”

“You’re too mean to be Santa.” Akaashi said. “I think you’d make a better Mrs Clause.”

“ _ I’m _ too mean? Santa literally judges every child on earth and decides who’s been naughty and who’s been nice. He then proceeds to put coal in the stockings of the naughty kids.” Tsukishima said.

“I still want to be a reindeer.” Bokuto said.

“I’d rather be an elf.” Said Kuroo.

“You’re too tall for that.” Tsukishima said, “Elves are short, like Akaashi.”

Akaashi gasped, “I’m not short!”

“You’re the shortest of all of us.” Tsukishima said as Kuroo and Bokuto nodded in agreement.

Akaashi crosses his arms and pouted, “I don’t want to be an elf.”

“Well, we aren’t doing photos anyways.” Tsukishima said.

Kuroo complained about Tsukishima being a stick in the mud, but didn’t push the photos. Bokuto complained a little bit louder, but was easily placated when Tsukishima handed him another cookie. The four of them relaxed into an easy silence as they went back to basking in the soft light of their Christmas tree.


	6. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a few days late, but heres the christmas chapter!! Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrated and merry dec 25th to everyone who didn't!!

The day before Christmas Eve found Akaashi packing as Kuroo watched from their bed.

“Why do you have to go to Seijoh in the middle of the week?” Kuroo asked. “Weren’t you just there this past weekend? I’m going to miss you so much.”

Akaashi bent down to kiss Kuroo as he put his clothes in his bag. “It’s only overnight and Iwaizumi is sick which means Oikawa called out to take care of him so they need the extra help.”

Kuroo picked up Akaashi’s bag once he was all packed and followed him out of the room. “It's been months but I don’t think I’ll get used to you leaving so often for work.” 

“It’s weird sleeping in a bed by myself.” Akaashi said as he swung into the kitchen for the food Tsukishima had packed him for his trip. He and Bokuto had said their goodbyes earlier in the morning before they had left for work, leaving just Kuroo to see Akaashi off.

“It’s weird sleeping in a bed without you too.” Kuroo said. “Hey, so since you usually stay at Oikawa’s when you drive up to Seijoh who are you staying with now that Iwaizumi is sick?”

“Makki actually offered his place.” Akaashi said. “I was originally just going to grab a hotel but he insisted.”

“That’s nice of him.” Kuroo said, biting down on his lip.

Akaashi squinted at his boyfriend. “You’re jealous.”

“What? No!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“Worried, then.” Akaashi said, reaching for his bag. “Worried that I’ll be staying with Hanamaki all alone in his apartment.”

Kuroo frowned, “Well, now that you put it that way . . .”

Akaashi shook his head and pulled Kuroo in for a sweet kiss. “Calm down, Kuroo. There’s nothing to worry about. If it helps, Mattsun is almost always at Makki’s place anyways.”

Kuroo grumbled but didn’t say anything else as the two of them went outside.

“You guys will be okay with just one car, right?” Akaashi asked as Kuroo opened the car door for him.

“Like you said, it’ll only be until tomorrow.” Kuroo said a bit sadly.

“Yeah, but the car you guys have is Bokuto’s and that thing is falling apart.” Akaashi said. “We really just need to get another car.”

Kuroo nodded. “It’s truly on its last leg. Don’t worry about us, Akaashi, we’ll be fine.”

Akaashi reached for one last kiss before he let Kuroo shut the door and he was pulling out of the driveway.

The drive was something Akaashi had quickly gotten used to. It was nice to have the music low as he drove, the scenery changing around him as the time passed quickly. He drove into the little town off the coast that he was quickly getting used to and followed his directions to Makki’s place, passing Seijoh Animal Association on the way.

Makki’s apartment was nestled between the beach and tiny little shops. It looked quiet and peacefully and so very much not like what Akaashi would have expected. Akaashi thought Makki would have been one to live somewhere where everything was bustling with life and moving so quickly.

As expected, Mattsun was the one who answered the door. He greeted Akaashi warmly and invited him in.

“It’s so good to see you!” Mattsun said, grabbing Akaashi’s bag for him. “Let me show you your room and then Makki will drive us to Seijoh.”

“Is Makki getting dressed still?” Akaashi asked. He had come to learn that the reason why Makki and Mattsun were often late was because Makki took forever to get dressed.

“I’ve actually been dressed and ready to go for ages, thank you very much.” Makki called from a different room. “I have just been busy cleaning up Mattsun’s mess in my kitchen. He thought he could cook breakfast for some reason.”

Mattsun just laughed and grabbed Akaashi’s hand to pull him through the apartment. The place was pretty normal aside from the small collection of porcelain dolls in the room Akaashi was staying in and the fact that only one wall in the living room had been decorated with Christmas stuff with nothing anywhere else. Akaashi didn’t know what he was expecting, but not a relatively normal place.

“Makki, you done cleaning?” Mattsun asked as he and Akaashi came into the little closed off kitchen. 

Saying it was messy was an understatement. Calling it a wreck would be more accurate. “What happened in here?” Akaashi asked.

Makki sighed, “I don’t even know. I woke up to Mattsun coming in and saying he was making breakfast, but why he needed flour, a large pot, all those eggs, and half my forks is beside me.”

“I was trying to make food for when Akaashi got here and for when you finally got out of bed.” Mattsun said defensively.

“What on earth were you trying to make?”

Mattsun gave a small shrug, “Something yummy?”

“More like something of a disaster.” Makki muttered.

Mattsun just chuckled and shoved the rest of the dishes and towels Makki had in his hand into the sink and grabbed his arm to pull him along with Akaashi.

The three of them made their way over to Seijoh and were greeted with a cacophony of sounds when they walked in.

“The holidays are always the busiest for us.” Makki’s said.

“Well, more for the poor saps in canine and feline.” Mattsun said as they passed by Kyoutani who had his arms laden with boxes. 

Makki nodded his head, “Yep, everyone wants a puppy or kitten as a present and since we double as a shelter . . .”

“Don’t most of the pets adopted out during the holidays end right back up in the shelters, though?” Akaashi asked.

Mattsun nodded sadly. “That’s why Mad Dog makes it twice as hard to adopt from us leading up to the holidays. It’s already pretty hard because Mad Dog cares too damn much about the dogs.”

Makki and Mattsun and Akaashi headed over to the bird department where the paperwork was piling up, literally.

“Oikawa usually does all the paperwork.” Mattsun said, “But since he’s out and Iwaizumi isn’t here do it that just leaves us.”

Akaashi looked at the stacks of papers and then back at Makki and Mattsun. “I thought the two were only out for a couple of days so far.”

“Heh,” Mattsun chuckled. “We’ve made a few messes since they left.”

“You would not believe the amount of paperwork Watari can dig up.” Makki said.

“I think he hates us.”

“I think he just wants to make sure everything runs smoothly.” Akaashi said. He picked up a heaping stack of paperwork and handed it to Makki. “You two go get started on this. You can come back for more afterwards.”

Makki and Mattsun complained and Akaashi smiled. Sometimes the two reminded him of Kuroo and Bokuto. They made a big show of sighing and stomping their feet, but pushed their desks next to each other to get started on their work.

The day passed quickly and soon Akaashi was following Makki and Mattsun out of the building. Back at Makki’s Mattsun collapses on the couch as Makki and Akaashi went hunting for food in the kitchen. They were just in the middle of coaxing some food into Mattsun when there was a knock on the door.

“Are you expecting someone?” Mattsun muttered, slowly sitting up.

“No,” Makki said. He handed the food to Akaashi and went to get the door.

“HO HO HO!!”

The moment Makki unlocked his door it was thrown open so hard that it banged against the wall.

A Santa stood in the doorway with his foot out from kicking the door. Behind him was a bundled up Iwaizumi holding a large bag in his arms.

“It’s Santa!” Mattsun cried before jumping up off the couch, now fully awake. Akaashi was nearly run over in the process, the food he was holding barely managing to stay on the plate.

“Ho ho ho!” The Santa said again, turning to take the sack from Iwaizumi. “I heard Christmas was coming early.”

Mattsun and Makki clapped, “Presents!”

Santa nodded enthusiastically and started to reach into his bag.

“Oi, Oikawa, wait for the others.” Iwaizumi said, his voice sounding thick from being sick.

“Ho ho ho! Who’s this Oikawa you’re talking about?” The Santa asked.

Akaashi laughed and Iwaizumi dropped down onto the couch next to him. “We thought we’d have an impromptu party since you were here.”

“That’s so nice.” Akaashi said. “How’re you feeling?”

Iwaizumi grunted, “My fevers gone, but my head is still killing me. Oikawa's been takin care of me, though.” 

Akaashi didn’t miss the fond glance Iwaizumi gave Oikawa before the door was being thrown open again. This time Kyoutani came stomping in, arms laden with alcohol and Yahaba close on his heels. Kumini and Kindaichi were next to show up with more food and presents. Watari came last, bringing with him cookies and a pie he had made himself.

Kyoutani wasted no time in passing around the beer and letting Yahaba pick which wines to open first. Watari insisted on turning on Christmas music and the whole apartment filled up with the warmth of the season.

Akaashi was grinning ear to ear as they played cheesy Christmas games and drank. After a few hours Oikawa, still in his Santa suit, brought his bag of presents back to everyone’s attention. 

“Okay! Now that everyone is here can we open presents?” Oikawa asked.

“Presents! Presents! Presents!” Makki and Mattsun chanted.

Yahaba and Watari joined in on their chant, clapping their hands as everyone gathered around the couch. Oikawa jumped up onto Makki’s coffee table and ho ho ho’d.

Iwaizumi chastised him but only ended up  having a coughing fit. Akaashi handed him his water as Oikawa started rummaging through his bag and throwing gifts around the circle.

Akaashi was quite surprised as the pile in front of him started piling up. “I didn’t bring any presents.” Akaashi said.

Iwaizumi waved him off. “You weren’t supposed to. Most of the presents are from Oikawa anyways. We just wanted to show you how much we appreciate you.”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. Everyone at Seijoh felt like part of his family now and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Akaashi! Open that one first.” Oikawa said, pointing at a large box.

“Yes! That’s a good one.” Mattsun said.

“Ooh is that-”

Kyoutani smacked Yahaba in the shoulder to cut him off. “Let him open it before you tell him what he got.”

Akaashi grinned and reached for the box. There was a neat little bow on the top with a tag that said  _ from: everyone _ .

Akaashi started unwrapping the present neatly until Kyoutani told him to just hurry up already. After that Akaashi ripped into his present with earnest and tore open the box. Inside was an ornate picture collage frame. Vines connected the pictures with little owls sitting among them. Pictures had already been placed inside the frames. Several pictures were candids of Akaashi with other Seijoh workers. The other pictures that filled the frames were of Akaashi and his boyfriends.

“We called Tsukishima to get those pictures of the four of you guys.” Yahaba said. “We figured you needed some memories of the good times.”

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. There was a picture of him with his arm raised as an owl came to him, another picture had him and Oikawa grinning at the camera, both with owls on their arms. There was one of Akaashi and his boyfriends, all of them midlaugh as they stood close to each other looking happy.

Oikawa leaned over Iwaizumi to smile at Akaashi, “You’re part of our family now and we really are glad to have you.”

“Thank you so much,” Akaashi said. For a long time his family had only consisted of Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Bokuto. It was nice to know that his family was starting to grow some more.

“Wait, there’s more in there!” Kindaichi said, sitting up to look inside the box.

Akaashi peered in to find a certificate of some kind at the bottom. He pulled it out. “What is this?”

“That owl egg that was found and we were taking care of, it finally hatched and we named the owl after you.” Oikawa said. “He just hatched a few days ago and is still really weak, but that’s his birth certificate.”

“Little owl Keiji is so tiny.” Makki said, “I’ve been feeding him and he’s almost as cute as you.”

Akaashi couldn’t stop smiling. “You guys are too good to me.”

“Awwww, he’s crying!”

“Haha, no I’m not.” Akaashi denied.

Makki and Mattsun laughed and crawled over the couch too dog pile on top of Akaashi. Oikawa threw himself onto the pile and soon everyone was on the couch, practically smothering Akaashi.

 

* * *

 

The next day was Christmas Eve and when Akaashi got home the house was empty. He dumped his bag on the couch and went to go take a shower. He had thought he would have gotten home sooner, but there was so much traffic that by the time he got home the sun was already setting.

Akaashi let the heat of the shower wash over him. It was cold outside and the snow was slowly starting to build up, seeping that cold into Akaashi’s very bones.

It took awhile before Akaashi found the strength to leave the warmth of the shower. He hurried over to his bedroom in nothing but a towel, anxious to get dressed into something warm. In his room he found Tsukishima, also getting dressed.

“Welcome home.” Tsukishima said as he pulled on some sweats.

“Hey,” Akaashi said, hurrying to get dressed.

Before Akaashi pulled his shirt on Tsukishima stepped up behind him and bent over to kiss the tattoo on his shoulder blade. Akaashi leaned into the touch.

Tsukishima slid his hands down Akaashi’s side and around to rest on his lower stomach. Akaashi sighed in content, his shirt still halfway up his arms.

“Those pictures you sent Oikawa were really nice.” Akaashi said.

“Oh, they gave you that frame already?” Tsukishima asked, trailing kisses up to the nape of Akaashi’s neck. “It took me awhile to find the perfect pictures.”

“Well I think they all look great. Thank you, Tsukishima.”

“It was their idea.” Tsukishima mumbled against Akaashi’s skin. “And right now I have my own idea for a present for you.”

Akaashi half turned, “What’s your idea?”

Instead of answering Tsukishima slotted their mouths together and pulled Akaashi along to the bed. Akaashi dropped his shirt in the process, but he couldn’t find it in him to care when Tsukishima was kissing him so thoroughly.

Their lips melted together and their tongues clashed. Akaashi bit down on Tsukishima’s lip and the blond growled before pushing Akaashi face down onto the bed. Akaashi peered over his shoulder as Tsukishima pressing his arms into the bed and peppered his back with kisses and nips, sending shivers all through Akaashi’s body.

“Where’re Bokuto and Kuroo?” Akaashi asked.

Tsukishima placed a knee on the bed between Akaashi’s legs for better leverage. “They’re eating. They’ll find us later.” 

Akaashi glanced to the door, wanting the two to hurry up and find them. Tsukishima used his leverage to apply pressure to Akaashi’s leg, pulling Akaashi’s attention back to him.

Akaashi watched Tsukishima over his shoulder as Tsukishima let go of his arms and instead dragged his hands down his back, ducking down once again to press a kiss to Akaashi’s tattoo.

He peppered kisses down Akaashi’s back until he came to the waistband of his boxers. Tsukishima slipped his long fingers past the waistband and slowly peeled the boxers back.

“Tsukishima . . .” 

Tsukishima looked up to see Akaashi watching him closely. He grabbed Akaashi’s hips and lifted them up until Akaashi’s naked ass was sticking up. Tsukishima kept his eyes locked on Akaashi’s as he leaned down to kiss a cheek and then open his mouth to bite down none to lightly.

Akaashi gasped, but didn’t break eye contact.

Tsukishima grinned at him, “Did you like that?”

When Akaashi nodded Tsukishima tore his eyes away and bit down again on Akaashi’s ass. Akaashi grinned and Tsukishima ran his tongue over the bite mark, dipping his mouth lower and lower until he was breathing slowly over Akaashi’s entrance.

Akaashi’s own breathing was shaky as Tsukishima ran the tip of his tongue over his hole. He did it so slow that Akaashi felt every little move. Tsukishima had his hands wrapped around the tops of Akaashi’s thighs to keep him in place. He squeezed his hands into that flesh as he burried his face in Akaashi’s ass and leisurely swiped his tongue up and down.

“Oh god . . . Kei . . .”

Akaashi’s toes curled when Tsukishima pushed until his tongue was just barely inside Akaashi. Tsukishima moved his hands from Akaashi’s thighs to spread Akaashi’s cheeks as he slipped further inside his boyfriend.

Akaashi moaned into the sheets, pushing his hips back and closer to Tsukishima’s face. He bit his lip when he felt a long finger press in next to Tsukishima’s tongue. Tsukishima’s other fingers slid around Akaashi’s hips and teased the sides of Akaashi’s erection.

Akaashi was panting into the sheets now, not able to move. Tsukishima pushed his finger in as he pulled his tongue out, driving Akaashi insane. Precum was already leaking from Akaashi’s cock and Tsukishima used it to slip his fingers up and down the shaft.

Akaashi felt like he was going to explode. His thighs were trembling and his heart was racing. He was unable to form any words until he felt Tsukishima pull away and he was left panting with his ass in the air.

“Why’d you stop?” Akaashi asked, lifting his head to turn and look over his shoulder. 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He just locked eyes with Akaashi and got to his knees. Tsukishima took his own cock in his hand and languidly ran his hand up and down before bringing it to Akaashi’s wet and dripping hole.

Akaashi’s eyes rolled back as Tsukishima sank into him, pushing as far as he could go. Tsukishima put his hands on Akaashi’s lower back to push him further into the sheets as he started to thrust. He didn’t start slow, instead thrusting in earnest, making Akaashi cry out.

Akaashi was so preoccupied with getting fucked that Tsukishima was the only one to see Bokuto and Kuroo walk in.

Kuroo and Bokuto took a second to take in the scene before them. Akaashi, face pressed into the covers with his ass up and Tsukishima pounding relentlessly into him, moaned lowly.

“Care to join us?” Tsukishima asked, his voice only slightly breathy as his grip tightened on Akaashi’s skin.

Kuroo was the first to move. He climbed onto the bed in front of Akaashi. Tsukishima reached out to grab Akaashi’s arms and pull him up so the Kuroo could grab Akaashi’s chin and slot their mouths together.

Bokuto was next to move. He got up behind Tsukishima and placed a hand over his cock to help guide him into Akaashi. Bokuto used his other hand to knead into Tsukishima’s ass.

Bokuto surprised Tsukishima by slipping a finger past his cheeks, making Tsukishima ram into Akaashi roughly. Akaashi slapped his hands against the bed to keep from falling face first and ended up with his face next to Kuroo’s crotch.

Kuroo undid his pants as fast as humanly possible as Akaashi pressed his face against him.

“Oh god, Akaashi, you’re so beautiful.” Kuroo said, petting his boyfriend.

Akaashi grinned up at Kuroo, “You’re not so bad looking yourself.” He said before wrapping his mouth around Kuroo’s cock. 

Tsukishima thrust into Akaashi, propelling him forward to swallow more of Kuroo up. Kuroo moaned and gripped at Akaashi’s hair. Tsukishima felt he was so close. Too close. He tried to stop moving his hips, but with Bokuto’s long fingers scissoring him open and whispering in his ear, there was no stopping.

“Can you feel that, Tsukki?” Bokuto murmured. He bent down to kiss at Tsukishima’s neck, using the new angle to push his fingers farther in until he found that sweet sweet spot.

“You’re so tight.” Bokuto said. “But that’s okay. Just the way I like it.”

Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder, wondering when Bokuto had started talking like this. Not that he was complaining. Bokuto abruptly let his hand fall from Tsukishima’s ass to only take up residence on the blond’s hips. Bokuto let one hand slip around front until his fingers were spread around Tsukishima’s dick, helping him in his pounding into Akaashi.

Before Tsukishima could complain he felt Bokuto’s cock pressing against his ass. He took a deep breath and groaned as Bokuto took his time pressing inside.

Bokuto started to stroke Tsukishima’s dick, letting his fingers tease at Akaashi’s entrance, eliciting moans from both his boyfriends.

“Oh fuck,” Kuroo groaned, feeling those moans trough his own cock as Akaashi wrapped his tongue around him.

Two more thrusts and Tsukishima was cumming. He let his head fall back as Bokuto continued to push into him, making Tsukishima thrust into Akaashi as his orgasm washed over him. Hot cum filled Akaashi up and he groaned around Kuroo. Kuroo’s hands tightened in Akaashi’s hair.

“Akaashi . . .” Kuroo moaned in warning before he was cumming too. 

Akaashi swallowed up all of Kuroo and held himself up with one hand as he moved his other hand to jerk himself off so he could cum too.

Tsukishima still had his spent cock in Akaashi as Bokuto pounded into him from behind. Bokuto had stopped his murmuring and was now kissing and biting a spot behind Tsukishima’s ear.

It wasn’t long before Bokuto stopped moving with himself burried deep in Tsukishima and came. Tsukishima groaned though Bokuto’s orgasm and when Bokuto stepped back the others collapsed onto the bed. Tsukishima turned to grab Bokuto’s arm as he went down, pulling the big guy onto him.

“This was nice,” Akaashi said, burrowing himself into Kuroo’s side.

Kuroo laughed, “‘This was nice’? That’s what you’ve landed on for that pretty mind blowing welcome home sex?”

Akaashi grinned and sat up to kiss Kuroo sweetly. “Yes, it was nice.”

“Well I thought it wa awesome,” Bokuto said, spreading out on top of Tsukishima’s chest. “Pretty awesome if we're being ambitious.”

“You guys are idiots.” Tsukishima said, his hand finding Kuroo’s among the covers.

Akaashi and Bokuto voiced their disagreement, but they didn’t last long as Kuroo and Tsukishima shushed them.

The four of them settled into a comfortable silence, the lull of the quiet night filling the room. 

Bokuto shifted to get more comfortable, only slightly worried about crushing his boyfriend beneath him. “Well, merry Christmas, guys. I love you.”

Kuroo frowned and looked at the clock on the nightstand. “Bo, I love you too, but it’s only 9:30. There are still hours before midnight.”

“Yeah, but we’re all going to sleep right now and I just want to be the first to tell you guys merry Christmas.” Bokuto said with a pout.

“Merry Christmas,” Tsukishima said, reaching up to pull Bokuto in for a kiss. “I love you too.”

“I love you too, Bokuto, but I don’t think I could possible go to bed before taking another shower.” Akaashi said.

“No!” Bokuto cried. He shuffled off of Tsukishima until he was half laying on top of Akaashi too. “Stay here until it’s Christmas morning!”

Bokuto tried to wrap his arms around Akaashi’s body, but Akaashi wiggled about, his limbs going all over the place. Tsukishima grunted when he was kicked. Kuroo yelped as he was hit in the side. Bokuto and Akaashi were full on wrestling now. Akaashi shrieked when Bokuto grabbed him and somehow he slid right off the foot of the bed. Bokuto jumped up fast, but Akaashi was already running for the bathroom. Bokuto ran after him and Tsukishima and Kuroo looked at each other from opposite sides of the bed.

“Merry Christmas.” Kuroo said with a laugh.

Tsukishima crawled across the bed and curled up in Kuroo’s arms. “Merry Christmas.”


	7. New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!! Congrats on making it through another year!

“So, what are you thinking for New Years?” Suga asked as he dropped down at the table where Akaashi was eating lunch with his boyfriends at the zoo cafe.

“Are you and Daichi going to join us?” Kuroo asked, “We were thinking of going out and partying.”

“That’s sounds like so much fun!” Suga said. “Can we really come?”

“Of course!” Kuroo said excitedly. “I want to do something exciting.”

“I want to go to rave.” Bokuto said. “I’ve always wanted to go to one.”

“I’m good with anything with drinks.” Akaashi chimed in. “I don’t want to be sober for the new year.”

“I want to do karaoke.” Tsukishima said.

“Karaoke? Really, Tsukki?” Bokuto said. “We’re talking about New Years not a Tuesday night.”

“Ooh, we should start doing karaoke on Tuesday nights.” Tsukishima asked.

Kuroo snickered, “I guess we aren’t doing karaoke as often as you like, Tsukki?”

“I didn’t even know you liked karaoke.” Akaashi said. “Will you serenade me?”

Suga laughed, “That I’d  _ have _ to see. We should all go do karaoke next week.”

Bokuto and Kuroo nodded furiously. Tsukishima rolled his eyes but didn’t argue. Suga looked way too happy for his own good, “Okay, so back to tonight. Where are we going?”

“Well, how about this?” Kuroo put his phone in the middle of the table to show pictures of a club he had found online. “The place is called The Floor and it-“

“Wait,” Akaashi said, interrupting Kuroo. “This place is literally called The Floor?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo said, “It’s apparently the must visit stop on New Years. They have this massive rave all night long until the countdown and every year they’ve done something different and spectacular for midnight.”

“Why haven’t we ever heard of this place before if it’s such a destination spot for New Years?” Tsukishima asked.

“We don’t exactly go club hopping, Tsukki.” Kuroo said.

“I’ve heard of the place.” Suga said. “It’s supposed to be hard to get into. I heard it opens whenever the sun goes down but the line of people waiting to get in is always long by that time.”

“That’s intense.” Akaashi said.

“We should definitely try to get in.” Bokuto said. “We need to start getting ready now so we can get there early enough.”

Suga nodded, “We should definitely take a cab later so we can drink too.”

“Are we drinking tonight?” Daichi asked as he came up to the table. 

Suga excitedly went over their plans for the night as everyone else finished up eating so they could head out.

“We’re going out tonight?” Daichi said with a frown, “You guys do know that tonight is the worst night to go out, right? It’s going to be a madhouse.”

“It’s going to be an experience.” Kuroo said.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later found Tsukishima, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Akaashi at home as they started to get dressed for the night. Daichi and Suga had gone home too and would be coming over after they were dressed so that the six of them could all grab a cab and go out together.

Tsukishima was the first to get ready. He was wearing all black with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He leaned against the doorframe in their bedroom as Bokuto dug through the closet, looking for the perfect shirt.

“What do you think of this one?” Bokuto asked, holding up a tank top.

“It’s literally freezing outside,” Tsukishima said.

“Yeah, but won’t it be hot in the club?” Bokuto asked.

“I have no idea what temperature the club sets their thermostats to.” Tsukishima said, “Just pick something already.”

“That’s easy for you to say. You look good in everything!” Bokuto exclaimed as he dove back into the closet.

Tsukishima smiled at Bokuto’s words and straightened his shirt. “Everyone looks good in black.”

Bokuto sighed in exasperation and Tsukishima pushed himself off the wall to go help his boyfriend. He grabbed a teal button down that matched his and threw it at Bokuto.

“Should I wear my white pants with this?”

“For god's sake please don’t ever wear those things again.” Tsukishima said. “Just wear some jeans. Wear your black ones.”

“You should do this for a living.” Bokuto said as he pulled his clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror.

“Dress people? No thank you.” Tsukishima said, once again leaning against the doorframe.

“Will you dress me?” Akaashi asked, walking into the room. “I don’t know what to wear either. We aren’t going to a party, but we’re going out to party. Should I dress up or go casual?”

“Well, Bokuto just tried to wear a tank top, so pretty much anything you pick will be better.” Tsukishima said with a  snickered, ducking out of Bokuto’s reach when Bokuto tried to smack him.

“Bokuto, you’d freeze to death in a tank top.” Akaashi said, “Don’t change out of what you have on now.”

“I picked that out for him.” Tsukishima said a bit proudly. He walked over to the closet to find something for Akaashi to wear. “Where’s Kuroo?”

“He just jumped in the shower.” Akaashi said. “You want me to wear pink?”

“What? Pink’s a good color.” Tsukishima said with a shrug. “And what do you mean that Kuroo’s just now jumping in the shower? He takes so long and Suga and Daichi are supposed to be here any second.”

_ Ding dong _

“I bet that’s them.” Bokuto said, leaving the room to get the door.

“It’s already getting late.” Tsukishima said, handing Akaashi a dark purple shirt to put on.

“Don’t fret so much.” Akaashi said. 

The two of them made their way to the living room to find Bokuto, Suga, and Daichi already with beer in their hands. 

“Hey guys!” Suga said brightly, “You ready for tonight?”

“Suga, you and I both know that you are definitely not a party animal and that you will probably be drinking sodas.” Daichi said with a laugh.

“It’s New Years! Maybe I’ll do something different.” Suga said, taking good another sip of his beer.

“I’ve never seen Suga drunk, this could be fun.” Tsukishima said.

“And I’ve never seen you sing before.” Suga said.

Tsukishima’s face flushed red, “I regret mentioning karaoke at all.”

Daichi patted Tsukishima on the shoulder, “Don’t freak out. It’s just us. We’ll go on a night when the karaoke bar is pretty empty.”

Tsukishima groaned and took Bokuto’s drink. “I’m going to go check on Kuroo.”

Tsukishima thankfully found Kuroo already drying off from his shower when he go to the bathroom. “Oh good, we were worried that you’d make us late. Daichi and Suga are already here.”

“I just have to get dressed and do my hair.” Kuroo said. He grabbed the clothes he had already picked and started pulling them on.

“Um . . .” Tsukishima crossed his arms, “I know I came here to rush you, but what the hell are you planning on wearing?”

Kuroo looked down at the leather pants he had pulled on, “Do you like them? I wanted to go with something edgy and out there.”

“Well, that’s definitely out there.” Tsukishima said. He covered his mouth with a hand when he saw what shirt Kuroo was wearing. “A white T-shirt? Are you a greaser now?”

“Don’t make fun of me!” Kuroo cried, throwing his towel at Tsukishima. “It’s a good look!”

“Maybe for Halloween.” Tsukishima said with a laugh.

“I was channeling more of a Kanye West look than like an extra from Grease.” Kuroo said as he brought a comb through his hair.

“All I see is a greaser.” Tsukishima said. “Why don’t you just wear a dark red shirt. You have a button down one that would look good.”

Kuroo frowned, “Does this really look that weird?”

“Just kind of more Octoberish than going out for New Years.” Tsukishima said.

It took the two of them about a half hour to finally get Kuroo dressed. His hair ended up being the biggest problem. There was just so much of it. At one point Tsukishima had threatened to just cut it all off so they could leave already.

“Wow,” Bokuto said when they came into the living room. Kuroo had changed shirts like Tsukishima had wanted and he had his hair gelled into a crazy yet stylized mess. “If we weren’t already dating then I’d ask you out on the spot.”

“Pft,” Akaashi rolled his eyes, “Bokuto, you’d actually just stumble over all your words and end up smiling at him a bunch. Remember when you had that crush on me? You were a mess.”

“While I’d love to reminisce about Bokuto scrambling for things to talk to Akaashi about, we should probably get going now.” Tsukishima said. “Has anyone called a taxi yet?”

“I did.” Suga said. “It should be outside already.”

The six of them went outside to find a nice SUV parked on the curb. Honestly, Akaashi had been a little worried that Suga had forgot to mention how many people there were and they would have all had to cram into one small taxi.

“Let’s go party like it’s the last party of the year!” Bokuto said as he opened up the car door for everyone.

There were several groans at Bokuto’s joke, but everyone was getting excited for the night to start. The taxi drove them out of the neighborhood and headed for town. Almost immediately they hit traffic.

“I forgot that everyone’s going to be out on the road tonight.” Kuroo said, leaning back in his seat.

Daichi checked the time, “Well, we still have a bit of time before the club opens and there shouldn’t be too many people in line waiting to get in, right?”

“I’m thinking there are going to be lots of people waiting outside.” Tsukishima said. He pulled out his phone to see if the club had a Twitter or something that they kept updated.

“How long do you think it will take us to get to The Floor?” Suga asked the driver.

“With this traffic? Maybe an hour at least.” The driver said.

Daichi suggested walking, but no one wanted to get out in the cold. They thought about finding a different place to go to, but they couldn’t find somewhere everyone agreed on. In the end they just rode in the taxi, slowly crawling through the traffic as the sun sank past the horizon.

“The club just tweeted that they’re open now.” Tsukishima said.

“How fast could they possible fill up, though?” Kuroo said, trying to sound optimistic. 

It was another twenty minutes in traffic before Tsukishima had an update. “They just tweeted that they’re full.”

“Will they still let people in after others leave?” Akaashi asked.

“Yeah, but look at this picture of the line they posted.” Tsukishima said, showing everyone a picture of people bundled up outside the club. The line looked like it went on for at least a block.

“Hey look!” Suga called, pointing out the window. “Is that liquor store still open? Why don’t we just get some drinks of our own.”

Tsukishima shrugged, “I’m down for anything where I don’t have to stand outside waiting in line.”

“Don’t feel so glum, guys!” Kuroo said as the six of them got out of the taxi. “It’s not even that late. We can get some champagne and maybe head back to our place. We don’t need to go to a club to celebrate the new year.”

The liquor store was surprisingly empty given that it was New Year’s Eve and not so surprisingly picked over. The six of them searched around for any champagne they could find and Bokuto and Suga grabbed some beer too. 

Afterwards they headed back out to find that their taxi wasn’t at the curb anymore. The street was still full of cars and the sound of horns and people shouting.

“Did someone tell our taxi to leave?” Tsukishima asked.

“No and I don’t know why he’d leave without being paid.” Akaashi said.

“I paid him.” Bokuto said. “I didn’t think he’d leave though. He just said that he needed to be paid when we were all getting out. Is that not how it’s supposed to work?”

“Don’t sweat it, Bo,” Kuroo said, “He didn’t seem all that stoked to drive us around anyways.”

Suga and Daichi nodded in agreement and Suga said, “Let’s go across the street to that basketball court, it looks like there’s a fire going and it’s freezing out here.”

They found not only a fire but what looked like a full on party across the street. The basketball court was attached to an open commons area with a fire pit and a skate park with lots of people milling around and music playing in the back. The fire pit had a large bonfire roaring and people were flocking to it.

“Happy New Years!” A guy shouted when he saw the six of them. “You guys come to join us?”

“This looks like fun.” Bokuto said.

The guy nodded. “We got booze, we got music, we even got a bunch of games going on over in the skate park. We do this every year and it’s such a blast.”

Bokuto turned to his boyfriends and Suga and Daichi, “If we're not going to the club can we go here? It sound great.”

They looked around at each other and shrugged. “Why not?”

Bokuto cheered and grabbed Kuroo’s arm to pull him over to where there were tables set up with food and drinks. They dropped off the drinks they had gotten across the street and grabbed a plate to eat. Daichi and Suga wandered over to see what kind of games there were that the guy had mentioned. Tsukishima and Akaashi found their way over to the bonfire for some warmth. A mini dance battle was going on and the two got caught up in it, cheering and rooting for the dancers.

The night started to pass quickly as everyone had a good time.

“Akaashi!” 

Akaashi turned to find Suga waving him over. He grabbed Tsukishima’s hand and pulled him away from the fire and over to where Suga was standing.

“They have a photo booth! Come take a picture with me and Daichi.” Suga said, ushering them over to where a photo booth had been set up at one of the skate ramps.

The booth had everything. There were scenery drapes and a bin of props. The guy taking the photos looked pretty professional too. Tsukishima snagged one of the top hats and Akaashi found some signs that read happy New Years. Daichi found those crazy New Years glasses and Suga somehow procured already lit sparklers.

On the other side of the park Bokuto and Kuroo had found a fortune tree where people were putting their New Year's resolutions and their well wishes for the next year.

“I’m going to resolve to volunteer more this year.” Bokuto said.

“You already volunteer at the zoo.” Kuroo said.

“Yeah, but I want to do more. Especially with kids.” Bokuto said. 

“Didn’t know you liked kids so much.”

“I’m a coach for kids volleyball, Kuroo. Of course I like kids.” Bokuto said. He wrote down his resolution and tied it to a low hanging branch.

Kuroo chuckled and looked down at his paper. “I don’t know what my resolution should be.”

“You could do volunteering like me.” Bokuto suggested.

“That’s your resolution though, I can't have the same one.”

“Says who?”

Kuroo laughed, “You know what? I think I’ll resolve to just be a better me.”

“What does that even mean?” Bokuto asked, “That sounds almost like a cheap way to get out of making an actual resolution.”

“Don’t diss my resolution! It’s a broad one, but it can mean a lot.” Kuroo said, “Maybe I’ll do volunteer work, I’ll make a better effort at work. Maybe I’ll go back to school and take some classes that are actually relevant to my career.”

“You’re right,” Bokuto said, “That really is a good one.”

“Thank you.” Kuroo said proudly.

Just then alarms started to go off all around them. 

“What is that?” Kuroo asked.

“Five minutes until midnight!” Someone shouted. “Five minutes!”

“What? Five minutes already?” Bokuto said, pulling out his phone to check the time. “When did it get so late?”

“We need to find the others.” Kuroo said, grabbing Bokuto’s hand and pulling him back to the bonfire. “Text Tsukki to meet us at the fire. I’ll text Daichi.”

“Four minutes!” Someone shouted. Kuroo found a plastic champagne filled flute being pushed into his hand.

“There they are!” Bokuto said, pointing at Tsukishima who could just barely be seen over the crowding people.

“Three minutes!”

Suga was the first to burst through the crowd and reach Bokuto and Kuroo. Daichi was behind him, their hands held tight together so they wouldn’t get seperated. Akaashi came through after that, holding Daichi’s other hand, with Tsukishima bringing up the rear.

“Two minutes!”

A girl with a box full of those plastic flutes came up to them, “Do you all have champagne?”

After she made sure everyone had a glass she moved on to the next group. 

“One minute!”

Suga and Daichi had their arms around each other and were smiling at each other.

“Ten!”

Kuroo grabbed Akaashi and pulled him close.

“Nine!”

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo and kissed his cheek.

“Eight!”

Akaashi reached out for Tsukishima.

“Seven!”

Kuroo watched Bokuto place a kiss on Tsukishima’s cheek.

“Six!”

Akaashi laughed and raised his glass, the champagne sparkling in the light from the fire.

“Five!”

Bokuto and Tsukishima raised their glasses.

“Four!”

“To a crazy night!” Kuroo called over the crowd, raising his own glass.

“Three!”

“To a crazy year!” Bokuto said.

“Two!”

“To another crazy year!” Akaashi called.

“One!”

“To us.” Tsukishima said.

“Happy New Year!”

They clinked their glasses together and drank the champagne as the sounds of celebration filled the air around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you have any suggestions fro the last chapter of this collection!


	8. Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!

“Hey, hot stuff, got any plans for Valentine’s Day?”

Yamaguchi looked up from where he was working on his bike and smiled at Yachi. “Sorry, I’m already spoken for. Got a whole date and everything.”

“What have you got planned?” Yachi asked, draping herself over Yamaguchi’s bike. Her boyfriend looked good with grease smeared on his cheek while wearing jeans and a loose tank.

“Hmm, I was thinking a nice bike ride down to the coast at sunset, maybe some skinny dipping, and maybe some making out on the beach to top it off.” Yamaguchi reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Yachi’s ear.

“Sounds romantic. She must be one lucky girl.” Yachi said.

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Yamaguchi said, leaning up to press a kiss to Yachi’s lips.

Yachi hummed and let Yamaguchi run his grease stained hands through her hair. She could kiss him all day. He had such soft lips and gentle hands.

_ Ring ring _

“Ignore it.” Yachi said, reaching out to grab the top of Yamaguchi’s shirt when he pulled back for his phone.

“Can’t,” Yamaguchi said, flashing his screen at Yachi, “It’s Tsukki.”

Yachi groaned but let go of her boyfriend as he answered the phone. She stepped around Yamaguchi’s bike and dropped to the ground next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder so she could hear Tsukishima on the other line.

“Tsukki . . .” Yachi called, cutting him off. “This better be important. You just interrupted us.”

Yachi giggled at the way Tsukishima stuttered over the line, apologizing and offering to call back later. Yamaguchi laughed, “Calm down, Tsukki. We weren’t doing anything, just talking. Trust me, I wouldn’t be answering the phone if we were having sex.”

Yachi heard Tsukishima grumble about something and Yamaguchi laughed again. Yachi pressed a kiss to her boyfriend’s neck as he talked to his best friend. She could just hear Tsukishima’s voice as he talked quickly and Yamaguchi hummed in acknowledgement. 

“You do know Valentine’s Day is in a week, right?” Yamaguchi said when Tsukishima slowed enough for him to talk.

Yachi listened as Tsukishima started to get worked up over the phone. She didn’t know what he was saying as she was more focused on trying to pull Yamaguchi’s attention to her, but she could imagine it had something to do with a lack of Valentine’s plans from his boyfriends.

Yamaguchi brought his free hand up to the back of Yachi’s neck to keep her close, his fingers tangling in her hair. He was trying to listening to Tsukishima and his grand plans, but Yachi was making it hard with the way she moaned quietly and pressed opened mouthed kisses to his skin.

“Of course I’ll help, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, cutting Tsukishima off. “I still have the number and everything. I’ll give the owner a call and let you know.”

Yachi heard Tsukishima asking something and felt Yamaguchi's hand on the back of her neck tighten. “Okay, sounds good, bye!” Yamaguchi hurriedly said before hanging up and turning his attention to his girlfriend. 

Yachi grinned as Yamaguchi dropped his phone and grabbed Yachi around the waist to pull her into his lap. She squealed when Yamaguchi slipped his hands under her shirt and buried his face in her neck.

“Yamaguchi! So indecent!”

Yamaguchi laughed and pulled back. “Me, indecent? You were the one literally having a one sided make out session while I was on the phone. With my best friend of all people!”

Yachi rolled her eyes but smiled, “Speaking of Tsukki, what did he want?”

“He wants help planning something for his boyfriends.” Yamaguchi said quickly. As much as he loved his best friend, right now he didn’t want to think about him. He just wanted to focus on his girlfriend in his lap.

“Ooh, how sweet.” Yachi said. She leaned back and tapped at her chin, her mind already whirling with ideas for Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi groaned and let his hands slide downwards just past Yachi’s waistband, “Let’s think about Valentine’s and Tsukki later.” Yamaguchi kisses Yachi’s neck before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into her skin, effectively stealing her attention back.

Yachi pulled Yamaguchi's mouth away from her neck and slotted their lips together.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima thanked whatever gods were listening that he had such a good friend. This Valentine’s he wanted to be the one making things special.

“Come on, guys, think. We  _ have _ to come up with something fast.” Tsukishima heard Bokuto say as he made his way to where his boyfriends were in the kitchen.

“What’re we talking about?” Tsukishima asked, coming around the corner.

“Nothing!” Bokuto exclaimed too quickly.

Akaashi shot him a sour look, “We were just talking about how much you’re going to love this Valentine’s Day.”

Kuroo nodded, “It’s going to be so romantic that you’re going to shit yourself.”

Tsukishima quirked an eyebrow. “Well, while that sounds amazing and all, I’ve decided to do something for you guys instead this year.”

“Oh thank god.” Bokuto said with a sigh of relief. “We have  _ nothing  _ planned.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “I figured.”

Kuroo elbowed Bokuto in the side. “You didn’t have to tell him that!”

Bokuto pouted and rubbed his side. “You didn’t have to hit me.”

“What have you planned for us?” Akaashi said, pulling everyone's attention back to Tsukishima and his proclamation.

“Nice try, Akaashi, but this is going to be a surprise for you guys just like you always make things a surprise for me.” 

Kuroo and Bokuto practically hummed from excitement. They started rapidly talking over each other and trying to decide what kind of Valentine’s Day Tsukishima would plan. Romantic or sexy? Classy or simple? Hearts or rose petals?

Akaashi, on the other hand, looked like he was about to protest the surprise, but after a moment of listening to Bokuto and Kuroo ramble he joined in with them.

Tsukishima, now being thoroughly ignored, moved around his boyfriends to find something to eat. Honestly, he had worried about them giving him a hard time about the surprise part. He thought he’d have to jump through hoops and well worded sentences all week, but this would probably be pretty easy.

 

* * *

 

Things were not easy for Tsukishima. Sure his boyfriends weren’t bombarding him with questions about Valentine’s Day, but they  _ were  _ bombarding him with attention.

Bokuto tagged along every time Tsukishima went to meet up with Yamaguchi. The three of them always ended up shopping or playing video games. Tsukishima just wanted to plan things with his best friend’s help!

Kuroo kept taking Tsukishima out whenever they weren’t working. They’d go hang out and eat with Kenma or Kuroo’s sisters, who had started visiting more frequently.

And in all the moments that Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t dragging Tsukishima around town, Akaashi was by his side. When he wasn’t working he would tag along when Kuroo or Bokuto grabbed him or just try to be close to Tsukishima for companionship.

“Have they always been this overbearing? I never have a second alone.” Tsukishima grumbled. He had somehow gotten lucky enough that everyone except for him was working, so he was taking that chance to make sure everything was going as planned. There were only a couple days left until Valentine’s Day.

Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima and shook his head. “You mean, have they always been this attentive? Yes, they have.”

“The four of you are joined at the hip!” Yachi exclaimed. “It’s pretty rare to find any one of you guys alone.”

“Well, it’s making things very difficult.” Tsukishima huffed. In truth, he loved not being alone. “I have barely helped with any of the planning I feel like you’ve been doing all the work, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi shrugged, “It’s not like I haven’t helped you guys plan some surprise before. Besides, I think I’m pretty good at this romantic shit. Remember that anniversary I planned when you guys got together with Bokuto?”

Tsukishima smiled, a flush coming to his cheeks.

Yachi grabbed his arm to keep him from turning away, “Oh my! Tsukki’s blushing! What happened on their anniversary?”

Tsukishima tried to hide his face as Yamaguchi chuckled and Yachi tugged at his arms. “It was great.”  Yamaguchi said, “They all had a crush on Bokuto and Bokuto had crushes on all of them but no one would talk about it because they are all so emotionally constipated.”

“And then we all got together,” Tsukishima interjected, “Thank you for that riveting story, Yamaguchi.”

“No, no no!” Yamaguchi said with a grin, “If I remember right you ended up kissing Bokuto in front of everyone and then you completely freaked out and thought you had ruined everything.”

“Oh that’s so cute!” Yachi said. She had now wrestled Tsukishima onto the couch, but was still unable to pull his hands from his face. She straddled Tsukishima's waist and used her whole body to pull at Tsukishima’s hands until he finally relented and let her pull them away. “Tsukki, don’t be embarrassed about that!”

Tsukishima pouted for a second, “I thought I had really messed up when it happened. Bokuto had just looked so good.” Yachi could see Tsukishima thinking about that day, his cheeks still flushed, “There were fireflies and a campfire. He was laughing and glowing. And I just had to kiss him.”

“Awwww,” Yachi cooed.

“And then I was sure I had broken Kuroo and Akaashi’s hearts. Of all nights to go and kiss someone else it had to be our anniversary night.” Tsukishima tossed an arm back over his face.

Yachi pursed her lips and reached out to poke at Tsukishima’s face, “But do you regret it?”

“No,” Tsukishima said immediately and Yachi and Yamaguchi could just make out a smile under Tsukishima’s arm.

“See?” Yachi said, tugging at Tsukishima’s arm lightly. “Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I  _ was _ the first to kiss Bokuto.” Tsukishima mumbled, letting Yachi pull his arm down.

“Yes, exactly,” Yamaguchi said, “And now you’re going to throw an amazing Valentine’s Day with my help.” Yamaguchi scrambled for a clipboard he had on a nearby table, “Okay, Tsukki, so serious question. Do you want a horse drawn carriage?”

Tsukishima sat up, Yachi sliding off him to sit beside him, and gave his best friend a serious look. “No, I don’t want one.”

“Okay, okay, I hear you, but Tsukki, do you want a horse drawn carriage?”

“You want it.” Yachi whispered in Tsukishima’s ear.

“I guess, if you think they’ll like it we can have a horse.” Tsukishima said.

“Good choice, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi scribbled something down before moving down his list. “Okay, rose petals. Do you want a lot, a shit ton, or so many that they will literally spill out when you open the front door?”

“Is there an option for a few scattered on the floor?”

“Only for wimps who don’t love their boyfriends.” Yamaguchi said. “I’ll put you down for a shit ton.”

“What’s next on the list?” Tsukishima asked.

“Candles.” Yamaguchi said, “Do you wan-”

“Let’s do zero candles.” Tsukishima interrupted, “With these options this is going to look like a seance with the candles. Not to mention you’ll probably catch the whole place on fire with all the rose petals.”

“No, let's have candles in just the halls so it’ll be so romantic.” Yachi said.

Yamaguchi pointed at her with his pen and jotted that down. Tsukishima groaned and slouched into the couch. “I feel a little like I have no say into what  _ my _ Valentine’s Day will be like.”

“It’s going to be great, Tsukki!” Yachi exclaimed.

“So romantic that we’re going to shit ourselves?” Tsukishima asked.

Yachi and Yamaguchi laughed before moving on down the list, barely listening to Tsukishima’s inputs.

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima’s alarm went off early Valentine’s morning and he jumped out of bed to protests from his boyfriends. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Tsukishima was a little nervous about the day that was planned out, but Yamaguchi had put so much work into it and he trusted his best friend. 

Bokuto and Akaashi were easy to coax out of bed. The two headed out to get ready for the day as Tsukishima turned his attention back to the still sleeping form. Tsukishima had to crawl back into bed to convince Kuroo to wake up.

“Morning, Babe.” Kuroo mumbled as Tsukishima peeled back the covers to kiss Kuroo’s neck.

“Good morning. Are you ready for today?” Tsukishima asked, wrapping his arms around his sleepy boyfriend.

Kuroo smiled softly at the feel of Tsukishima’s long fingers on his stomach. “I’m ready for you and I to stay just like this.”

“This  _ is _ pretty nice.” Tsukishima said as Kuroo lifted Tsukishima’s chin so that he could kiss him properly.

“Tsukishima, what’s the Valentine’s surprise?” Akaashi asked, popping his head back into the room.

“Right!” Tsukishima said, jumping out of bed quickly. “Kuroo, get up and get dressed. I’ll make breakfast and then we’ll head out.”

“Where are we going?” Bokuto asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Tsukishima said. He made his way to the kitchen and started rummaging for something to cook.

By the time Kuroo finally made it out of the bedroom Tsukishima was placing plates of heart shaped pancakes on the table.

“Oh Tsukki, I love these!” Bokuto exclaimed before digging in.

“Is this red velvet?” Akaashi asked, mouth full, “They taste so good.”

Tsukishima beamed. This was a great start and he knew things were only going to get better from here. 

After breakfast Tsukishima ushered everyone out to their car and gave them blindfolds.

“Really?” Akaashi asked, not exactly eager to put his blindfold on.

Kuroo, on the other hand, had put his blindfold on immediately and was waving his arms around as he tried to find the car door to get in. “I’m so excited, Tsukki!”

“Me too.” Tsukishima said, helping Kuroo into the car. Bokuto and Akaashi were smart enough to get in first before putting on their own blindfolds. “I want you guys to have the perfect Valentine’s Day.”

The drive was a bit long and Bokuto and Kuroo begged to take their blindfolds off, but Tsukishima wouldn’t let them. Akaashi ended up falling asleep before they even left their neighborhood. Tsukishima turned the radio up and made sure to play cheesy love songs that he, Bokuto, and Kuroo sang to.

“Okay, we're here!” Tsukishima announced. His boyfriends scrambled to take their blindfolds off as they got out of the car to see where they were.

“No way . . .” Bokuto said as he stared at the little cottage in front of him.

“Is this really real?” Kuroo asked, the sun glinting off the lake.

“I didn’t think we’d ever come back, it’s been so long.” Akaashi said.

“Welcome back to where we found our fourth half.” Tsukishima said. The little lake house was just how he remember it from that anniversary when they had finally gotten together with Bokuto. God, that felt like so long ago.

Kuroo laughed and Tsukishima frowned. This wasn’t a funny moment. This was a sweet memorable moment.

“Did you just say fourth half?” Kuroo asked. “That doesn’t make sense. You can’t have four halves.”

Tsukishima crossed his arms, “Well I’m sorry there aren’t any neat little sayings for relationships like ours. Everything’s all about pairs. I can’t say our other half, or our better half.”

“I don’t know,” Bokuto said, “I don’t mind being called the better half.”

“You don’t even make up half of this relationship.” Akaashi pointed out, “You're a quarter of us.”

“You could say this is where we found our fourth love.” Kuroo suggested.

“Third love.” Akaashi argued, “there’s four of us all together, but we each love three people.”

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima said, “Come on, Let’s go put our stuff inside. This is supposed to be romantic, not where we argue over the fundamentals of our relationship.”

“I wish relationships like ours were more common place.” Kuroo said, holding open the door to the cabin.

“I don’t know,” Akaashi argued, “This makes us a bit more unique, don’t you think?”

“I think you guys are crazy.” Bokuto said, dropping his bag onto the nearby kitchen table. “How could you guys talk about this kind of stuff instead of thinking about the last time we were here.”

Tsukishima smiled and swooped in to kiss Bokuto. “I got to kiss you first.”

“Before crying like a baby!” Kuroo joked. He grabbed the now pouting Tsukishima and peppered his face with kisses.

“Do you think there will still be fireflies?” Akaashi asked.

“Are we going to have a bonfire like last time?” Bokuto asked.

“Do we get to use that bed again?” Kuroo asked, still pressing kisses to Tsukishima’s face.

“Bokuto, are you blushing?” Akaashi asked. Kuroo stopped kissing Tsukishima so the two of them could look at Bokuto, whose face was indeed a faint pink.

“Babe, are you blushing from thinking about the last time we used that bed?” Kuroo walked across the room to Bokuto and put his hands on either side of his face, feeling the heat radiating off him. “We’ve had so much sex since then, how could you be getting flustered by this?”

“It was special.” Bokuto mumbled, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Tsukishima smiled. Their last time here really was special. Kuroo threw his arms around Bokuto and hugged him tight. “I love you so much, Kou.”

Before anyone could say anything else there was a commotion outside. Akaashi rushed to the window and gasped. “Is that a horse?”

Tsukishima beamed, “Are you guys hungry? I have a picnic planned for us.”

“Are we riding horses there? I’ve never been on a horse.” Kuroo said.

“Even better,” Akaashi said, excitedly hurrying to the front door, “We’re taking a horse drawn carriage!”

Tsukishima had to say, he had no idea Akaashi would be this excited about the carriage, but it was a nice surprise.

The carriage was a basic white carriage, but roses that matched the satin seats perfectly were woven along the edges making it look like something out of a movie. The horse that pulled the carriage was also a beautiful white with black reins. Tsukishima had expected a withering, old man to be driving the carriage, but the driver was actually someone about his age in a well tailored suit.

The driver got down from the carriage to open the little door to the back seats with a bow, “I do believe there is a picnic waiting for you not far from here.”

Everyone eagerly got into the carriage and the driver got back up front, urging the horse forward and towards a dirt path into the woods. Bokuto and Kuroo sat next to each other with Akaashi and Tsukishima on the opposite bench facing them.

“Tsukishima, this is so amazing.” Akaashi said, looping his arm through Tsukishima’s. “I can’t wait for what you have planned for the rest of the day.”

Tsukishima smiled, “I really hope you guys like it. I had so much help from Yamaguchi.”

“We really need to get him something for everything he’s ever done for us.” Kuroo said, the others nodded in agreement.

“So is the picnic on the top of this hill where we can see the lake?” Bokuto asked.

Tsukishima nodded, “There’s this cool little meadow up there that’s supposed romantic and, according to Yamaguchi, private. Wink.”

“Did you just  _ say _ wink?” Akaashi asked with a laugh.

“Yamaguchi winked when he said private,” Tsukishima said in defense. “What?” He asked when his boyfriends all started laughing.

Tsukishima crossed his arms and slouched back into the seat. Akaashi was pulled with him, his arm still looped with Tsukishima’s. “We aren’t laughing at you, Tsukishima.” Akaashi said, scooting over so that he was pressed up against Tsukishima’s side, “It was just kind of funny.”

Tsukishima just huffed out a breath. Bokuto leaned over and patted his knee, “Don’t be like that, Tsukki. You know we love you very much.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips before leaning forward to kiss Bokuto sweetly. “Yes, I know and I love you too.”

“I want a kiss too!” Kuroo cried, pulling Bokuto back so he could reach Tsukishima.

Tsukishima just laughed and leaned to meet Kuroo. Just before Kuroo got his kiss their carriage hit a bump in the road and the two ended up banging their foreheads together. The carriage came to a stop and Kuroo looked over the side as their driver got down. “What happened?”

“It looks like we hit a pothole and then landed in a mud puddle.” The driver said, moving to inspect one of the back wheels. The horse huffed and stomped it’s feet, anxious to continue the trip.

“Do you need help pushing the carriage out of the puddle?” Bokuto asked.

“Uh, it looks like the wheel cracked when it landed.” The driver said, “It won’t be safe to travel in this.”

Tsukishima frowned, “How are we going to get to our picnic?”

The driver smiled brightly at him, “Don’t worry, I’ll just call for someone to pick you guys up. You can still make it to your picnic and they’ll take you back to the cabin too when you’re finished.”

“Is it safe for another carriage to come through this way?” Akaashi asked.

The driver waved off his concerns. “In a situation like this they’ll most likely send one of our golf carts.”

“We’re not too far from our picnic, are we?” Kuroo asked, “We could just walk. We wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

“Are you sure?” The driver asked.

Kuroo nodded along with Bokuto, “It’ll be fun!”

“Okay, well here’s my card if you need to be picked up.” The driver said as everyone go out of the carriage.

“This is romantic,” Bokuto said as they walked through the woods with their picnic basket from the carriage. Bokuto could tell that Tsukishima was a little irritated that things weren’t going as planned. He grabbed Tsukishima’s free hand and swung their joined hands between them as they walked. “It’s so nice outside, right, Tsukki?”

“Yeah, it is nice,” Tsukishima said, swinging his arm along with Bokuto’s to make their hands go higher. “It’s going to be a great picnic!”

And it was. It didn’t take them long to find the little meadow. Bokuto set up while Tsukishima took pictures of Akaashi and Kuroo as they looked down at the lake and their cabin. The pictures switched to Bokuto being the focus when Akaashi and Kuroo started picking flowers and placing them in Bokuto’s hair.

The food that was packed was delicious and there was even a bottle of sweet red wine that they happily opened up. Kuroo snagged Tsukishima’s phone and turned the camera on the blond who tried to hide behind Bokuto. Akaashi laughed and pulled him back out with Bokuto’s help and the two pressed Tsukishima between them for pictures.

“Looks like the sun will set in a few hours, we should head back before it gets dark.” Akaashi said from where he was laying down on the picnic blanket with Bokuto’s head resting on his chest.

“Why don’t we sleep out here?” Bokuto asked.

“No way am I sleeping out here with all the bugs.” Tsukishima said, getting up and dusting off his pants.

“Should we call that carriage driver to get us?” Kuroo asked, pulling the card the driver had given him out.

“Nah, that’ll take too long.” Bokuto said, “Let’s just walk. It’s still nice out.”

The four of them packed up their picnic and started to make their way back down the hill. They walked in comfortable silence, taking turns carrying the basket and holding hands. They were almost to the cabin when the lake came into view just past a few trees.

“Guys,” Kuroo whispered even though they were the only ones around, “Let’s go skinny dipping.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Uhm?”

“Come on! It’ll be fun!” Kuroo said, already tugging Bokuto towards the lake. “There’s no one out here, it’s just us.”

Bokuto excitedly followed Kuroo as they pushed through the bushes to get to the lake. The sun sparkled off the water, making it look inviting, but Tsukishima wasn’t about to jump in an unknown lake butt naked.

“We can watch from that pier.” Akaashi said, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand to pull him towards the bushes.

Tsukishima thought about it for a moment before letting Akaashi lead him to the lake. Watching two of his boyfriends swim around naked while he sat next to his boyfriend did sound pretty nice.

“Look at the ducks!” Akaashi said, pulling Tsukishima along a little faster.

Three ducks swam just past the pier. They went flying off when Bokuto and Kuroo jumped right over them to cannonball into the lake. Tsukishima and Akaashi sat down at the end of the pier as Kuroo and Bokuto splashed each other.

Bokuto swam back to the pier, his back muscles glistening. “You guys should come in, the waters so nice.” 

Akaashi dangled his feet off the edge, “I don’t know what’s in this lake.”

“You don’t know what’s in the ocean!” Bokuto countered.

Akaashi glanced at Tsukishima, whole shook his head, and then looked to where Kuroo had just dived under the water. “Maybe . . .”

Before he could finish his sentence, Kuroo emerged next to Bokuto and grabbed Akaashi’s foot and dragged him off the pier. Akaashi shrieked and Tsukishima immediately pulled his legs away from the edge, but he wasn’t fast enough and Bokuto grabbed him and dragged him into the water too.

Akaashi and Tsukishima gasped for air when they resurfaced, Kuroo and Bokuto laughing next to him. Akaashi sputtered for a minute before laughing too. Tsukishima glared at his boyfriends and started to pull off his wet clothes. It was a struggle in the water, but he managed somehow.

“Aww, Tsukki, did we make you mad?” Kuroo said, snaking his arms around Tsukishima’s waist as the blond threw his soaked clothes onto the pier.

Tsukishima turned around and Kuroo caught a glimpse of a wicked smirk before he was being shoved under water. Kuroo dove further down and swam away from Tsukishima. He came up for air just in time to feel Tsukishima grab him around the waist from underwater.

Kuroo screamed dramatically as he was dragged underwater, the sounds of Akaashi and Bokuto laughing in the distance. Tsukishima had the biggest smile on his face. Kuroo grabbed him, trying to pull him under the water.

The four of them swam after each other, diving and splashing around with no clothes to weigh them down. It wasn’t long before the sky started to turn orange.

“Oh wow! Look at the sunset!” Bokuto exclaimed, pulling his boyfriends attention to the horizon. They could just see their cabin as it was bathed in the rich colors of the setting sun.

Bokuto turned to smile at his boyfriends and Akaashi grabbed him to pull him in for a kiss. It was long and tender and as the world melted away around Bokuto he forgot to keep kicking and sank into the water before Akaashi was grabbing him with a laugh.

Once Bokuto started kicking again Akaashi moved to Tsukishima for a just as sweet kiss and then to Kuroo who grabbed Akaashi around the waist and lifted him up so that everyone got a nice view of his ass.

“Sunset kisses for good luck,” Akaashi said when his boyfriends questioned him.

Bokuto threw his arm around Tsukishima, pulling him close. “Should we start heading back?”

They swam leisurely to the pier in no hurry to get out. Akaashi was the first to lift himself up into the pier.

“Hey, where are our clothes?” He asked as the others climbed up.

“What? We left them on the pier.” Tsukishima said.

There were no clothes on the pier. None of Bokuto’s or Kuroo’s that had been shed in haste. None of Akaashi’s or Tsukishima’s that had been soaked and tossed overhead.

“What happened to our clothes?” Kuroo said. He stood up and looked around, one hand shading his eyes from the setting sun. “There! They fell into the lake.”

Sure enough, their clothes had somehow fallen from the pier and were floating farther out in the lake.

“Ugh,” Bokuto groaned, “How are we supposed to get them back? They aren’t even all in one place.”

“Let’s just go back to the cabin.” Kuroo said, “It’s not worth it to fish them out. It’s about to be dark anyways.”

“You want us to walk around in the woods naked?” Tsukishima asked.

“In the dark?” Bokuto asked. 

“What choice do we have?” Kuroo asked, “We can’t get back in the lake. Lakes are dangerous in the dark.”

No one was happy about trudging through the woods as the air chilled them to the bone. Tsukishima wanted to say something snide about not wanting to have gone skinny dipping in the first place but everyone was already miserable. It was Valentine’s, this was supposed to be a romantic and fun day, but everything seemed to keep going wrong.

Just when it seemed like the woods really did go on forever, the trees broke and their cabin came into view. Everyone sighed with relief and hurried to get inside where it was warmer.

Tsukishima reached for a light switch and it just clicked. “Noooooo . . .”

Tsukishima flipped the switch up and down, but nothing happens. “Kuroo, hit that light over there.”

Kuroo did, but nothing turned on. “The powers out?”

“Look, we can use all these candles.” Akaashi said, moving some candles on the counter around.

“Why are there so many candles?” Bokuto asked as Akaashi started lighting the candles. “Why is every space that is not filled with a candle filled with rose petals?”

“You can blame Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima said, mentally adding no power to the list of things that have gone wrong.

“I don’t know about blame,” Kuroo said, “I kind of like the low lighting. Kind of romantic, don’t you think?”

Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima and pulled him close. Tsukishima stuttered for something to say, but with Kuroo grinning at him like that he couldn’t think of anything. He was suddenly very aware of how naked he was. Kuroo’s voice grew deep, “Just us, all alone, in the dark, with no clothes, and only candles.”

“Ohohoh,” Bokuto said, coming up in Tsukishima’s other side, “You guys want to see how many candles are in the bedroom?”

Tsukishima blushed heavily, his concerns about Valentine’s being ruined were quickly pushed to the back of his mind as Akaashi appeared next to Bokuto. Kuroo’s hands were tracing burning hot paths around Tsukishima’s waist, making the blond’s breath come quick and his sight becoming tunnel vision.

“This was a perfect Valentine’s.” Akaashi said, his hands joining Kuroo’s.

Tsukishima wanted to disagree and complain about every little thing that went wrong, but he loved hearing the praise and he just wanted more and honestly, it wasn’t that bad of a day.

Bokuto touched Tsukishima’s face, “You did great.”

Tsukishima glowed in the praise his boyfriends continued to give him as they meandered to the bedroom. Tsukishima felt the edge of the bed at the back of his knees and he let himself fall backwards. Rose petals flew up into the air from the force of Tsukishima’s body hitting the bed.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly, this is the last chapter and i don't have anything else planned for this AU, but that could always change!! Please let me know if you want me to write about something! Or if you just want to scream at me my tumblr inbox is always open

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some comments! Tell me if you have any ideas or just want to come scream with me!  
> <3 <3
> 
> And loads of thanks to my amazing beta Sondeneige <3


End file.
